


Coeur Capturé

by SweetSalt23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt23/pseuds/SweetSalt23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is being hunted by the Pure Ones, a group of wizards and witches that track down and kill Death Eaters who are not in Azkaban. Draco, not realizing how close danger is, finds that his home is invaded and he has no choice but to run for his life, right into his enemy's arms. WARNING Male X Male. Draco X Harry. Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco sprinted down the corridor, his heart hammering and bare feet slapping against the stone floor as he ran. He cursed when he heard explosions behind him, the manors foundation shaking at the assault. The sound caused Draco to grit his teeth, anger pulsing as he skidded around a corner and sprinted toward the laboratory that was across the study. 

There was a hidden door in the potions room that Draco had found when he was disabling spells, leading to a tunnel that let out near the base of a tree that stood on the edges of the Malfoy property. Draco knew that if he managed to make it to the laboratory he would live to see another sunrise, hopefully to exact revenge on the people who were trying to kill him. 

Swearing loudly the Slytherin stumbled to a halt, his danger sense warning him of someone up ahead. He was panting as he pressed his body against the wall behind him, cursing that he hadn’t been able to go to his rooms and grab his wand before the Pure Ones had invaded his house and home. 

Draco froze when muttered voices echoed down the hall and toward him, their tone slightly panicked as they spoke. “We can’t find him! What are we going to do?” One said, their voice high-pitched and quivering.

“Don’t worry, we will. He can’t avoid punishment, no matter how long it takes us to track him down,” Another replied, nasally and full of arrogant confidence.

Draco growled as he gritted his teeth, his mind racing for a solution even as the footsteps grew closer. With a silent curse he slid further down the wall, knowing he would never make it down the corridor if he tried to run. The horrifying image of an Avada Kedavra to his back caused a cold sweat to break out all over his skin.

With that thought he shuffled farther down the wall, trying to control his breathing when he froze, his leg bumping into the table next to him, a vase that was perched on the edge tittering and falling onto the floor with a crash. Draco’s heart stopped, dread slithering down his spine as he jolted and ran for it, shouts echoing behind him as he stumbled down the corridor and toward the dining room. 

He barely made it inside when the wall next to him blew up, the spell whizzing by him as he dove for the door that would lead outside and into the terrace. He whirled around when he heard footsteps stop behind him, his eyes widening when he realized that the Pure Ones were raising their wands. 

Draco’s breath stuttered and stopped when the two men threw up their wands, their lips moving as a spell hit the ceiling above him. His head snapped up and he gasped, ducking and covering his head as a large section of roofing came down upon him.

In his panic he reached for his other half, his body contorting as he scrambled for the door, the section of marble ceiling falling behind him, an edge of stone hitting his leg painfully as he skidded across the terrace. With a terrified mewl he slid off and plummeted to the ground below, darkness swallowing him as he hit his head and blacked out.

O0O

Draco shivered as he swam into consciousness, blinking his eyes open as he shifted. A splitting headache drove a spear of pain through him, causing him to wince as he staggered to his feet. When he did agony erupted through his body, making him stagger and hit the ground, panting as pain slithered down his spine until he stopped at his leg. 

He growled, blinking tears from his vision as he glanced at his leg, fur covering his skin as he tried to see what was wrong. He grimaced when he realized he had broken his leg, his back paw twisted at an old angle. 

Draco grumbled as he stared at it, sighing when he realized there was nothing he could do. With a pained mewl he stumbled to his feet, making sure not to let his broken paw touch the ground. When he steadied himself he looked around, recognizing the thick underbrush that sat underneath the dining rooms terrace. 

He glanced up, swallowing in fear at how high he fell, his body stiffening as his ears swiveled on top of his head, picking up low muttering that could be heard across the gardens. Draco gulped, knowing it was one of the Pure Ones that were still searching for him. In a sudden panic he staggered farther into the bushes, hiding and muffling a pained growl when his leg pulsed in agony.

“We have no idea where he went!” One shouted, footsteps coming closer as they searched the grounds. “Sam and Regan just managed to catch him when he got away!”

“They did not ‘catch him’, Bast. The almost killed the man when they caused the roof to cave in. No wonder we can’t find him. He’s must likely dead and buried under tons and tons of marble!”

“Good riddance if he is!” Bast hissed, the man coming into view as he passed by Draco’s hiding spot. “I don’t know why we have to look if we know he is dead and buried.”

“Because, you insufferable idiot, he might not be dead! For all we know he could have jumped from the terrace and escaped!” The other man shouted, throwing up his hands as he halted in his walking and whirled around toward his companion. “You do realize that, if we lose him, that our heads will be on a platter? The boss won’t be too happy with us he finds out we couldn’t catch him.”

Bast paled slightly at that, nodding quickly before skittering around the other man, continuing down the path way as he replied. “Your right. Let’s keep looking.”

Draco strained to hear more as the two men walked away, their voices fading into the night as the disappeared around the corner of the house and toward the gates. The Slytherin remained where he was as he tried to process what he heard. 

After a moment he shook his head, realizing that he had to escape the Manor grounds and head toward one of his safe houses if he were to make it out of this alive. With a huff he stood, his back leg held up as he crawled from the bushes, looking left and right before heading to the forest surrounding the gardens, listening out for anyone that might try to sneak up on him.

When he made it to the edge of the trees he exhaled, glancing behind him one more time before disappearing into the brush, not looking back as he made his slow painful way toward safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Harry shivered and pulled his coat closer to himself as he stepped out from the pub, his breath clouding in front of him as he stood outside and inhaled the cold crisp winter air, drowning in it. He groaned as he stretched, the glamor that covered his body wavering briefly before settling. 

“Oh, how I hate Bath,” Harry muttered, glancing around the somber street as he twitched his wrist and grabbed the wand that shot from it and into his palm. “Why do I get assigned the boring cases?” He asked himself, sighing as he went to cast a notice-me-not spell, freezing when he hears the painful sounds of a hurt animal.

Harry immediately pockets his wand and goes to investigate, realizing that the noise is coming from the alley next to the pub he had been doing intel at. He cautiously enters the dark alley, his eyes quickly adjusting as his gaze sweeps the thin passageway. 

He zeroes in on a small form that is huddled against the far wall, the meows full of pain. Harry instantly drops his glamour and rushes forward, bending down to get a better look at the feline as he cooes softly. 

“It’s alright……I’ve got you. You’ll be fine,” Harry mutters as he reaches forward, jerking back almost immediately when the cat hisses at him and slashes with his claws. “Hey, there is no need for that. I’m trying to help.” The cat just growls, the harsh noises it’s making jarring in their anger.

Harry shakes his head and withdraws his wand, not noticing how the cat’s eyes widen or how its body stiffens. “Since you won’t behave yourself I’m just going to have to put you to sleep until we get back to my flat.”

The cat hisses at him, its fur standing on end when the Gryffindor pointed his wand in its direction. Harry muttered a spell and purple magic erupts from the wood and wraps around the feline, putting him to sleep. 

“There, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” He mutters quietly as he reaches forward and lifts the cat from the ground. With a gentle hand he places the limp animal on his chest, cradling the cat as the Gryffindor closes his eyes and apparats.

O0O

Harry hums to himself as he creates a soft bed for the cat he was holding, placing the feline amongst the blankets before he heads to his bedroom. He strips from his Auror robes and changes into a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt as he strides toward his desk.

He opens the file on Barry Martin, the man he has been trying to find and arrest for the past three days. Unluckily for the fugitive the Gryffindor had been able to pinpoint his location, an abandoned house near Wiltshire that was overgrown with weeds. 

Harry felt a sense of satisfaction as he wrote out his report, highlighting the place that the former Death Eater was hiding at. The Gryffindor nodded to himself when he was done, sending a patronus to Kinglsey to make him aware of Martins location. 

With that finished Harry stands from his desk and heads toward the living room, striding over to the nest of blankets he had placed the cat on when he had gotten home.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Harry mutters softly, reaching forward and carding his fingers through the cats tangled white fur. He frowns when he reaches the animals back leg, pressing down gently and realizing that the limb is broken. 

“I wonder how you did that.” Harry muses, lifting his wand and saying the spell for bone realignment. It wouldn’t heal it, but it would put it back where it should be in order for Harry to place a splint on it. Harry was afraid to give the animal a bone mending potion, not knowing what it would do to the cat since it was meant for humans. 

Harry strode toward his bathroom when the spells magic disappeared, opening cabinets in search of cloth and gauze. He exclaimed in triumphant when he found what he was looking for, heading back to the living room with his supplies in hand. 

He quickly put a splint on the cats back leg, stroking the soft fur as he did so. He made a mental note to give the animal a bath in the morning, dirt and grime covering the beautiful feline as the cat slept. Harry took a step back when he was finished, gazing at the animal with interest. 

The Gryffindor frowned when he felt a sense of dread, not knowing where it came from as he shrugged it off. “Time for bed,” Harry sighed to himself as he turned on his heel and walked away, looking back one last time before he walked into his room and shut the door, the click loud in the otherwise silent room.

O0O

Draco growled as he woke, his nose twitching as unfamiliar scents invaded his nostrils. The Slytherin shifted and exhaled, blinking his eyes as sunlight poured in from the window behind him. Draco frowned not understanding where he was as he sat up, his gaze sweeping across the room he was in as he tried to get his bearings.

He hissed in pain when his leg throbbed, his eyes snapping down to the injured limb when he inhaled sharply. A splint was wrapped around his hind leg, the bone not sticking out like it had been. Gauze and medical tape kept the two pieces of wood together, padded cloth in between his skin and the splints to make it comfortable.

Draco stared, not understanding when something nudged at his mind. He blinked, gasping softly as the memories from the night before came flooding back. He immediately tried to stand, wanting to get away from his so called ‘Savoir’. 

It could have been anyone, anyone but Potter. Draco thought, scrambling to his feet. But of course, with my luck, that’s exactly who decided to save me. The Slytherin snorted at his own misfortune, relieved that he had never registered as an Animagus at the Ministry. 

Draco, so lost in his agonized thoughts, didn’t realize that the bed he had been sleeping on was perched on the edge of a desk. When he got too close to where the blankets stopped, the nest started sliding from the wooden surface and down to the floor.

Draco yowled loudly as he struggled to stay on the desk, his injured leg hindering him as he tried to escape the bed of blankets. His claws scratched the edge of the wood as he fell over, meowing as he fell onto his side, thankfully not on his broken hind paw.

He lay there, growling, when he heard a door open from somewhere in the house and hurried footsteps afterward, quiet cursing growing louder as the person stepped into the living room. Draco’s eyes widened when he realized it was Potter, the Gryffindor bare chested as the man hurried over to where he had fallen. 

“Now, why did you go and do that?” Harry said, amused as he reached down and grabbed the blankets before throwing them back onto the desk. He turned when he was done and went to grab Draco, jerking his hand back when the white cat hissed and slashed at him.

“Hey, what did I tell you? No scratching,” Harry chastened, grabbing Draco’s scruff and lifting him. “Behave, or you aren’t going to get any breakfast.” 

Draco, who had been desperately trying to get away, stopped his shrugging when he heard that, his stomach growling as he was placed onto his bed. He heard the Gryffindor laugh and he growled lowly, glaring at the man as he gingerly held out his leg to look at.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t hurt it any more than it already is,” Harry said, watching as the white cat sniffed and sat there, glaring. The Gryffindor chuckled, crossing his arms as he pursed his lips in thought. “You know…….I think you should have a name,” Harry mused out loud, sitting on the back of the couch so he faced the white feline who was staring at him.

“Let’s see……how about…..Albert?” Harry asked, laughing when the cat growled. “Okay, not that then,” The Gryffindor said, raising his hands. “Fine, I’ll list them and see if one sticks. How about that? Alright……Spot? Okay, jeez that’s a no…….Muffin?”

Draco hissed at that, his ears down as he growled.

“That’s a no too…..mhm….chicken? Lestrade? Oh, come on. That’s a good one! Fine….Tom? That one’s out on account of it being Voldemort’s name…..” Harry muttered, sighing as he stood and walked forward. “I have no idea……I don’t think you would like something like winter or Ice queen,” He teased as he reached forward, wanting to pet the white fur when the cat yowled at him and puffed out his coat.

“Merlin, you’re as fierce as a dragon…..” Harry trailed off as he smile disappeared, his eyes lighting up as he laughed. “That’s it!! Dragon. It’s perfect!!” he said chuckling, patting the animals head quickly before jerking his hand away.

Draco huffed and flicked his ears, pleased that the Gryffindor came up with a suitable name to call him until he could change back.

“Alright, Dragon. Let’s go eat breakfast. What do you say?” Harry asked, picking the cat up and placing him on his shoulder. “Don’t scratch, or no food,” Harry warned, striding toward the kitchen with Draco hanging from his neck.

Draco glanced quickly around as he was carried through the living room and down a hall, turning and passing through a doorway into a spacious kitchen made up of tasteful blues and blacks with hints of white.

Not bad. Draco thought, spreading his paws when Harry placed him onto the kitchen table that was in front of an island. He sat down and watched as Harry walked around the kitchen, getting what he needed as he talked aloud.

“I’ve never actually had an animal, even though I wanted one. Of course, living with the Dursleys was bad enough without having to take care of a pet,” Harry said, talking absentmindedly as he whisked eggs and placed bacon into a greased pan. “I had thought about getting one when I moved into this flat, but I just haven’t had time. Being an Auror and all that,” he joked, even as an underlying emotion painted his voice with bitterness.

“I’m just glad I was at that pub when you were. I dread to think what would have happened to you if I hadn’t heard you and helped. Eh, Dragon?” Harry said, glancing over at the cat and grinning.

Draco frowned inwardly, not knowing what to make of the Gryffindors tone when he mentioned his job as an Auror. He listened with half an ear when the man continued, his eyes locked on the Gryffindors form as he moved around the kitchen. 

“I was going to do it before breakfast, but you really need a bath. I don’t think a spell will do much good.” Harry said, laughing when Draco hissed loudly. “Oh, stop it. It’s going to happen sooner or later. Might as well do it after breakfast.”

Draco growled at that, his tail and ears twitching in annoyance as he thought about being dunked in a tub of water. He was ripped from his thoughts of revenge when a plate of bacon and ham was placed in front of him, the smells causing his mouth to water as he hurriedly bent down and began eating.

“Slow down you fat piece of lard,” Harry said as he sat in front of the cat who as currently devouring everything on his plate. “You’ll get sick if you eat so fast.”

Draco growled in irritation but did listen to the Gryffindor, knowing he was right even if he didn’t like it. They ate in relative silence until Harry spoke up, placing his fork down onto his plate when he was finished eating.

“I don’t know how long it will take your leg to heal, but when it does you can stay.” Harry said, as if he was talking to a human instead of a cat. “Hopefully you won’t run the first chance you get.”

Draco snorted inwardly at that, knowing that the first opportunity that showed itself he would be gone and be rid of the Boy Who Lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here is the second chapter to me new story. I know i am posting them pretty quickly, but thats because im already done editing and revising. But i dont think you care how fast i post them as long as i do. i hope you liked this and i cant wait to here what you have t say. until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Fucking animal,” Harry cursed, nursing his wounded hand as he glared at the now clean cat. “I can’t believe you bit me…..” He muttered, watching as Draco made his careful way across the room and toward the window. 

Draco growled at him, his expression slightly smug. When the Gryffindor had given him a bath he had kept his peace, at least until the end when he had sunk his claws into the man’s flesh. He had felt a wave of vicious satisfaction when Harry had cursed, even if the man had smacked him on the head for the injuries afterward.

“By the way,” Harry suddenly muttered, startling the white cat and causing him to jump slightly. Harry chuckled before he continued where he had trailed off, his lips curling into a smile at the felines antics. “I have to go into work today to pick up a new case. So that means you’ll be here alone,” The Gryffindor said, talking as if to a human: little did he know that he was. “I will entrust the house to you. So don’t tear it up. Understood?”

Draco just growled in response, his ears twitching and white tail lashing behind him.

“Don’t get an attitude with me,” Harry teased, his smile dazzling in its intensity. 

Draco was momentarily blinded at the Gryffindors toothy grin, his heart skipping a beat with some unknown emotion that he wasn’t familiar with. He snarled to himself and shook his head, ridding his heart of feeling as he bared his teeth at the other male.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re fierce.” Harry snorted, rolling his eyes as he stood from the couch and walked to the cat. He gently lifted him and placed him on the windowsill, opening the curtains to allow the early morning sunlight to stream in through the glass. “There you go. Your very own palace view,” Harry exclaimed, his voice an imitation of a broom dealers. 

Draco, despite himself, felt amusement rise and he snorted silently. 

“I’m going to go ahead and get ready. You stay here and nap if you want. To get down you have to jump onto the table and then the couch,” Harry said absently as he strode toward his bedroom, his voice echoing throughout the house.

Draco’s ears twitched as he listened to him leave the living area and walk to his bedroom, his eyes finally focusing on the view that was spread out past the window. Draco’s breathing hitched at the beautiful landscape that stretched for miles, towering trees and waving flowers filling the empty spaces between the houses garden and the roads beyond. 

He had no idea where Harry’s house was, but he knew that it wasn’t anywhere near Daigon Alley. The first chance he got Malfoy would try to figure out where the house was, wanting to know if there were any properties available for him to buy so he could see this gorgeous view every day.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard Harry enter the room again, his head turning so he could see the Gryffindor as he got closer to him.

“I’m going to go ahead and head to work. I’ll be back later tonight,” Harry said, adjusting his robes as he reached forward and scratched behind Malfoys ears. “Don’t destroy the house, okay Dragon?”

Draco merely grumbled, not wanting to admit how good the petting was even as he begun to purr. 

Harry chuckled as Draco leaned into his touch, his nails raking through the felines white fur. “Alright, I’m off. I’ll see you later. Bye, Dragon.” The Gryffindor waved before he took a step back and apparated, the sound loud in the now silent room.

O0O

Draco strained, trying to shift back to human form even as he realized how futile it was. With a huff he gave up, turning to look out the window. He realized that, unless Blaise found him, he would be stick here until his leg healed. Of course, he could take a potion and be in complete health afterward, but he knew that Harry thought he was a cat and wouldn’t give him any for fear of hurting him.

Idiot Gryffindors. Draco sighed as he climbed to his feet and jumped from the sill, staggering briefly before finding his balance. Might as well snoop through Potters things while I’m here. Draco mused, his inner Slytherin applauding him at the devious thought.

Draco quickly made his way to Harry’s room, snorting when the door was left wide open. I swear, his level of intelligence is so low that a squib is smarter. Draco snarled, conveniently forgetting that the Gryffindor thought he was a mere cat and not an Animagus. 

With that he waltzed into the room and headed immediately to the Aurors desk, jumping onto the chair beside it and then onto the hard wood of the table. Draco almost slipped as he landed on a huge file full of papers, the vanilla folder sliding from under his feet and hitting the ground in an explosion of parchment.

Draco stood there a moment before he shrugged, uncaring of the mess. Potter will just think I was exploring the house and knocked it over, which I did. Draco thought absently as he glanced at the papers and deemed them unimportant. 

His eyes roamed the rest of the folders and trinkets that were scattered across the desk, his gaze sharpening when he saw his name on one sheet of paper that stuck out from the rest. He quickly walked forward and pulled it from the pile with his teeth, reading it hurriedly and freezing when he realized it was a message from Harry to Ron. 

To Ron,  
I have been searching and have managed to find the rest of the Death Eaters that were in league with Voldemort. I handed them over to Kingsley with my reports and that was that. I am not getting involved in their trials and I don’t want to. 

And before you even ask, no, Draco Malfoy is not going to Azkaban. If you try to put him there I will fight you with everything I have. He is an innocent, played by Voldemort and his parents. I don’t care what your feelings are to him, but he is not guilty of any crime except trying to protect his family.

I would hope that, after so many years, that your hate for him would have vanished by now. But it seems I was wrong. Now, I have more important things to do than to argue with a temperamental redhead. And before I forget, don’t ever mention putting Draco in Azkaban again. I will cut all ties with you, no matter that we are best friends. I will not attach myself to someone who doesn’t look past their own emotions to see the person beneath the façade. 

From, your friend,  
Harry

Draco stared at the paper in shock, not understanding why Harry would write such a thing to the Weasley. With a confused growl he shoved the paper back into the folder, his heart thumping in his chest as he jumped from the table and ran from the room, escaping the feelings that were slowly making themselves known.

O0O

Draco jumped onto the sink, nosing the medicine cabinet open to try and see if there were potions to heal his leg so he could leave. He huffed when he saw that the Gryffindor had placed the vails high up on the shelf, the one he needed right in the middle.

The Slytherin growled when he realized he would never be able to reach, slamming the door to the cabinet shut as he jumped down from the sink and stalked to the kitchen. He was fuming when he made it to the room, his tail twitching behind him and his injured leg held above the floor so he wouldn’t hurt it more than it already was. 

He quickly made his way to the chairs and table, jumping onto it before he walked across the surface to the island. He leaped and landed beside a sink, his mouth dry and parched. He reached forward with a paw and turned to handle to the tap, watching as water gushed from the faucet. 

He took a drink and turned the water off when he was full, wondering what he was going to do know that he was done with his snooping. Or am I? Draco thought, remembering the door that he had glimpsed on his run out of the Gryffindors room. 

With a renewed burst of excitement he jumped down from the table and ran to the Gryffindors room, heading for the door when he suddenly realized he couldn’t open it. Draco pouted, his ears flopping slightly as his fun disappeared. 

He was just about to resort to just clawing at the door until it opened when he heard a noise from the living room. Draco snapped to attention, sprinting through the door and down the hallway toward the sound.

He skidded and mewled in alarm when a body suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to flail and fall in a heap on the floor.

“What in the world?” Harry muttered, slightly startled as he looked down at the cat who was just lying on the ground and growling. “I know your excited to see me, but don’t hurt yourself.”

Draco only hissed.

O0O

“I know I’m back early but Kinglsey gave me another assignment and told me to start immediately,” Harry said, placing the cat on his bed before he stripped and changed into a pair of sweats and a green shirt. “While I was on my way home I passed a bookstore and decided to go in. I ended up finding a book on cats, so hopefully we can find out what species you are.”

Draco cocked his head at that, never actually realizing that he had no idea what breed he was until Potter mentioned it.

“See? It’s every cat breed ever discovered. Hopefully we will find you in here, somewhere.” Harry nodded to the book he was holding before he turned to place it on the desk. He froze when he saw the heap of papers that were on the floor, groaning when he snapped over and glared at Draco. “Didn’t I tell you not to destroy anything?” He asked, bending   
over and picking the mess up before placing it on his desk.

Draco rolled his eyes, making himself comfortable on the bed as Harry grumbled to himself.

“There, all clean.” Harry muttered, grabbing the cat book as he turned toward the mattress and climbed on. “Now, let’s see what you are.” Harry cracked open the book and flipped through the pages, comparing Draco to the pictures and shaking his head when it didn’t match.

The Gryffindor stopped when he got near the end, his eyes flicking over the image and the cat in front of him. “I think I found you,” He said, turning the book and pointing at the top right corner. “There it is, that’s you.”

Draco scanned the picture and realized that Potter had found the breed of cat that he was, the white feline in front of him an exact copy.

“Turkish Angora.” Harry recited, reading the title above the picture. “Wow, apparently you are a show breed. Most mean that you’re expensive.”

Draco preened at that, stepping closer to the other man when he felt nails scratch down his neck. He immediately started to purr, his chest rumbling with the deep vibrations as Harry sighed above him.

“Remember when I said I got a new case? Well, I think this one might take a while,” Harry admitted, reaching a hand up to rub at his eyes. “It’s a missing person’s case and it happens to be Draco Malfoy.”

Draco froze at his name, his eyes widening as Harry continued to pet him.

“Of course it’s at the same time that I and Ron are fighting over whether or not Malfoy is evil incarnate. Which he isn’t,” Harry growled to himself, snapping the book he was holding closed and throwing it onto his desk. “Additionally, I have nowhere to start but the Manor, which I despise for many reasons. I doubt there will even be witnesses, what with the way that they avoid the Malfoy property at all cost.”

Draco growled silently at that, knowing it was true even when a sliver of hurt works its way through him.

“I hope I find him,” Harry muttered, snuggling into his pillows as his hand grew limp. “Even if he does hate me…..I don’t feel the same way. Not anymore.” The Gryffindor whispered, his eyes closing as he fell into a light doze, his glasses askew on his face.

Draco sat there for a long time, a strange sense of sadness washing over him as he realized that he didn’t hate Harry Potter…..at least, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wont be putting a lot for the end notes, just because im trying to post as quickly as possible. I will have a lot fo the chapters put up by tomorrow. So please dont kill me if i dont get them all today. I hope you enjoyed and Ill see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Dragon, wake up. I’m going to make breakfast before Hermione gets here. She is helping me with the missing person’s case.” Harry shuffled around the room as he got dressed, his hair tangled and eyes tired.

Draco felt a twinge of guilt at that, wishing he could tell Harry that he wasn’t missing just misplaced.

“I think I’m going to make some French toast for me, ham and sausage for you,” Harry said, opening his bedroom door and letting Draco walk out first before following. “By the way, don’t be mean to Hermione. If you don’t like her than just ignore her.”

Draco huffed but decided to heed the Gryffindors warning, the realization from last night causing his hate for the bushy brunet to disappear and just leaving a general dislike behind.

“Oh, and I’m sorry for not leaving you water. I completely forgot,” Harry said, his voice sincere. “I’ll go ahead and pour you some before I start breakfast. How about that?”

Draco nodded, not caring if it wasn’t feline like behavior as he jumped onto the table and waited for the Gryffindor. He has changed so much. The Slytherin thought, gazing at Harry as the man moved around the kitchen.

Lean muscle rippled beneath the man’s clothing, the dips and valleys mouthwatering. His hair was longer and shaggy, giving the Gryffindor a roguish look. His eyes were still just as piercing as they were at Hogwarts, but with a level of emotional darkness that caused sadness to arise.

He was also slightly taller, his shoulders broad and stretching the material of his shirt. But what caused Draco most pause was his personality. The Slytherin didn’t know if it was because he never truly knew the Golden Boy, or that he had transformed from the Potter Draco knew into this humorous and kind version because the Dark Lord was dead.

I don’t think I’ll ever learn the answer to that. Draco thought, slightly saddened. He was ripped from his inner musings when a bowl of water was placed in front of him, the clear glass full to the brim.

“There you go. I’ll go ahead and whip up some food for you to eat,” Harry said with a smile, not realizing what the action did to the cat. The Gryffindor turned and walked over to the stove, placing a pan on the top of it as he withdrew a hunk of ham and some sausage from the fridge beside him.

Draco felt his stomach growl as the smell of food filled the air, the meaty aroma causing him to raise his head and inhale. He heard Harry laugh at him and he growled, glaring at the man as he stood and jumped to the counter across from him, striding forward and sitting by the Gryffindors elbow as the man cooked.

“What? You want to keep me company?” Harry asked, the corner of his mouth quirking into a small smile. He snorted when the cat just glared at him, his gaze piercing. 

Harry paused when a sudden thought made itself known. “You know…….your eyes remind me of someone….” Harry muttered, not seeing how the feline tensed. “I love the color of them by the way. I even loved his but I never admitted it out loud. Not even to Hermione and Ron.”

Draco felt a surge of pleasure at that, preening beneath the Gryffindors gaze as the man smiled.

“Of course, I loved more than just his eyes,” Harry continued distractedly, not paying attention to what he was saying as he prepared Draco’s breakfast. “His laugh when I had to privilege to hear it, which wasn’t very often. The way he spoke when he was excited about something. How fierce he was playing Quidditch. So many things I never got to tell him…..” Harry muttered to himself before he shook his head and threw a smile at the cat sitting frozen beside him. “But that’s not important right now, feeding you is.”

That’s a matter of opinion. Draco thought as he gazed at the man, guilt boiling just below the surface as he realized he could never allow Harry to find out he wasn’t just some regular cat. Oh, this is a mess.

O0O

“Hello, Hermione. How has your morning gone?” Harry asked as the witch stepped from the fireplace and shook off her robes.

“As normal as any other morning,” She replied, glancing up and grinning. She took a step closer and hugged the other Gryffindor, her stylish robes brushing the ground as she leaned forward. 

“That boring, huh?” Harry chuckled, burying his nose into his friend’s short hair as he squeezed her. 

“Yeah, what about you? Anything interesting happen?” She asked as she shrugged off her robes and threw them over the love seat. She sighed as she sat on the sofa and practically sank into the cushions, glad to be off her feet. 

“Actually, yes. Remember when I was in Wiltshire? Doing intel work?” He asked, waiting until she nodded before continuing. “Well, I found a cat that was injured. So I brought him home to help him heal.” Harry grinned, turning to his bedroom and raising his voice. “Dragon! Come here for a second!” He shouted, snorting when he heard a hiss. 

Draco growled as he jumped from the Gryffindors bed and walked to the living room, keeping his bad leg up as he strode to the man and glared up at him. 

“See? He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Harry asked, bending down to pet the white feline as the cat purred.

Hermione stared, watching as the cat rubbed against the Gryffindors legs before turning to her and glaring. “Why does he glare so much?” She asked, noticing the splint that incased the felines back limb. 

“I have no idea, but I think its endearing,” Harry replied, straightening and striding to the table that was next to the window. “I found him in an alley outside the pub that I went too. I brought him home that night and he has been here ever since. Hopefully his leg will heal in the next three weeks or so.”

“Why don’t you give him a potion?” She asked, leaning forward and staring at the Angora cat as Draco sat on the ground and started to clean his paws. “And why did you name him Dragon?”

“I won’t give him a potion because I don’t know what it would do to him,” Harry replied, searching through the papers he held before finding the one that he wanted. “And I named him Dragon because when I brought him here the only thing he did was hiss and growl.”

“Makes sense.” Hermione mused, leaning away when the feline glanced at her and snarled. “Why don’t you give him to someone else if he is such a hassle?” 

“Because……” Harry muttered, walking over to the couch and sitting down. “He just reminds me of someone. Now here, I need help with this.” He shoved the folder at the other Gryffindor, steering the conversation away from dangerous topics.

“Missing persons?” Hermione inquired, opening the file and reading through it. “Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes, Draco Malfoy. He was supposed to attend several wizarding functions in London but he never showed. Of course, that wasn’t what turned this into a real assignment,” Harry explained, flipping a page and pointing down near the bottom. “Blaise Zabini had gone to the Manor to see if Draco was just sick, or being a prat for missing their lunch date two days ago. Apparently, the Malfoy home was falling apart on account of the people who had went in and destroyed the place trying to find Draco.”

“How do you know that they didn’t find Malfoy and take him with them?” Hermione questioned, glancing up from the file. 

“Because Blaise said that if they had managed to find Malfoy, they would have sent his body to the Ministry of Magic as a kind of……warning or symbol.”

“At least we know he is alive then.” Hermione sighed, closing the file and placing it onto the table in front of them. She leaned back and cuddled into the couch, her hair brushing Harrys shoulder as she grumbled. “Well, we hope he is alive.”

“Yeah, all we can really do while we search for him.”

Draco frowned, wanting to change to show the Gryffindors that he was here right in front of them. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t transform, immediately causing him anger. With a huff he turned and walked toward the window, jumping onto the sill as the two friend’s continued to talk behind him.

“I already have a witness list.” Harry said, his voice deep and melodic as he spoke. “What I need help with is going through the Death Eaters that have been killed off by the ‘Pure Ones’ and who the Pure Ones might be.” 

Hermione nodded, standing as she slipped on her robes and grabbed the files from the table in front of her. “I might as well start now, since I have the time.” She threw a grin Harry’s way as she walked to the fireplace, her figure tall and slightly imposing. “I won’t be able to come to tomorrow’s dinner because of work, but I will see you sometime next week. Hopefully with some more information for your case.”

Harry nodded at that, smiling at the witch as he waved goodbye. “Don’t tire yourself out, okay?” He said, laughing when Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. “I’ll see you later.” He said, watching her leave before he stood and headed to the window where Draco sat. 

“I don’t have work today, so that means you have to entertain me.” Harry grinned, reaching down and grabbing Draco before setting him on his shoulder. “I think a trip outside would be nice. Don’t you think?” He asked, right before he opened the door and strode out.

Draco sighed as he shivered in the cold breeze, realizing that the Gryffindor wanted him to exercise. 

Over my dead body. Draco snarled inwardly, not knowing how true that was.

O0O

Draco huffed as he collapsed onto the floor, his body worn out from all the running he had done. He heard a groan behind him and he grinned maliciously, knowing that the Gryffindor would be just as tired as he was if not more.

“You fucking animal.” Harry growled, panting as he collapsed on the couch. “I can’t believe we ran so far! You are never allowed out again!” Harry groaned, slinging an arm over his eyes as he sank into the couch.

Draco smirked, remembering the scene that had played out not even ten minutes ago. The Gryffindor had decided that running around the property would be good exercise for him and that the fresh air would benefit his health. 

Draco, not wanting to move when he had been set down, had just flopped onto the ground and hadn’t gotten up. That was until Harry had whacked him on his butt with his wand. 

The Slytherin had immediately bolted to his feet to get revenge, chasing the other man through the gardens as the Gryffindor laughed.

Malfoy had ended up catching him, even with his bad leg, and had latched onto his ankle with his claws, causing Harry to yelp and hit the ground. Even now, while he was remembering it, Draco felt a vicious satisfaction, a low purr building in his chest as he lay in front of the fireplace. 

“Never…..again….” Harry moaned, turning his head and glaring at the feline that was laid out on the floor. “We are never doing that again. From now on you are an inside cat.”

Draco couldn’t agree more.

O0O

Draco felt his ears droop as he watched the Gryffindor sleep, the figures on the man’s face relaxed and serene as he breathed. The Slytherin felt a deep sadness creep over him at the realization that when he healed, he would leave and never be able to come back.

Even if he did change into a cat to visit the Gryffindor, the man would most likely make sure he couldn’t leave again. That was something that Draco knew for certain, even if the words had never left the man’s mouth.

Draco sighed, leaning forward and rubbing the top of his head against Harry’s cheek, grinning inwardly when the man mumbled incoherently. The Slytherins mirth slowly disappeared as he came to acknowledge the emotion that had been inside him since Hogwarts, one he was tired of denying.

I’m in love with Harry bloody Potter. Draco thought, groaning as he flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. What am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you Drarry shippers!! I hope you liked this chapter, even if the story has some choppy parts. Anyway, I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Draco growled as he rolled onto his side, blinking his eyes open. He glanced around, realizing dimly that Harry was nowhere to be seen and that he wasn’t in the immediate vicinity. 

Where is he? Draco thought, irritated as he rolled to his feet and went in search of the elusive Gryffindor. He had barely made it out into the hallway when he heard shouting from the kitchen, his ears immediately at attention as he snuck toward the room’s doorway and pocked his head in.

His eyes widened when he realized it was Harry and Ginny Weasley, the woman fully enraged by whatever the man had said to her. He flinched when the ginger screamed at the other Gryffindor and threw a glass that had been sitting on the table beside her, making Harry duck to avoid it.

“How dare you say that to my face!?” She shouted, her cheeks splotchy and red as she panted. “I can’t believe, after all this time, that you won’t let go of your feelings for that bloody blonde wanker! I thought you loved me! Not him!”

Harry grimaced at the volume of the woman’s voice, his eyes tired and hair a mess as he tried to calm the ginger down. “I already told you Ginny. I love you like a sister and not how you want.”

“Well, why not!?” She shouted, her chest heaving as she growled. “Why can’t you love me like I need you too?” She asked shrilly, her eyes slightly wild as her nostrils flared.

Harry, at that point, had had enough. With barely constrained rage he clenched his fingers into fists and glared, his eyes colder than Draco had ever seen before. “Like you need too? Are my feelings not important unless it is love that is directed at you? Is that it?” He snarled his voice low and deep, chilling in its intensity. 

Ginny, realizing she had made a mistake, backpedaled and tried to salvage the situation. “No! I only mea-”

“Don’t try to make yourself look like the victim here,” Harry cut him, his upper lip curled in disdain. “I have tried to tell you, over and over again, that I don’t love you and you just won’t give up.” He snarled his eyes furious as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the glass that was broken behind him, fixing it and placing it in the cupboard as he spoke.

“I can’t love you and I won’t change my feelings just to please you. I have tried to understand why you won’t leave me alone, but I’m at a loss. I tell you to give up, but you bloody fucking wont. I’m tired of you coming to my home and invading my personal space just so you can scream at me to let my feelings go.” The Gryffindor snarled, slamming the cabinet door closed and whirling around. 

“I do not love you and I never will. Get that through your head and move on,” Harry growled, his eyes flashing and cheeks flushed.

Ginny stood there stunned, before her anger won out and rational thought flew far from her mind. “I won’t move on! You have to be under a spell to fancy a Malfoy of all people.” She snarled in disgust, her voice pleading as she took a step forward. “Just forget about your feelings. He isn’t important enough for you to love him.”

Harry stared at the ginger in disbelief, a dumbfounded amusement welling up as he laughed bitterly. “You are completely bonkers aren’t you?” He asked, ignoring her growl of rage as he continued. “I am gay, Ginny. Gay. There is nothing you could do to change that,” Harry snarled, looming over the Weasley as he glared. “Now, leave my home. You are no longer welcome here.” 

Ginny gasped, about to reach forward and grab Harrys arm when the Gryffindor jerked back and waved his wand, dispelling her from the property and into the town beside them. 

Silence reigned when the ginger Weasley disappeared, the Gryffindor standing frozen in the kitchen as he glared at the spot the woman had previously been standing in.

Draco, not knowing what to do, decided to make himself known as he meowed softly and shuffled closer, keeping his bad leg up as he pawed at Harrys ankle.

The Gryffindor jumped, his gaze snapping down and staring at the white feline before he smiled gently. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” He muttered, leaning down and picking Draco up in order to place him on the kitchen table. “This is the third time this month that she has invaded my home and demand that I love her.” He sighed, sitting in the chair across from the Angora cat. “It gets tiring after a while.”

Draco huffed in agreement, leaning forward and bumping his head against Harry’s cheek as he started to purr. He heard the Gryffindor laugh and he increased the volume of his purring, wanting to cheer up the man in any way he could.

Merlin, I have never wished so hard to be human. Draco thought, taking a step closer and rubbing his entire body against the Gryffindors face.

Harry sputtered, fur filing his mouth as he leaned back and chuckled. “What has gotten into you?” He asked, reaching up and pulling cat hair from his mouth as he grinned. “Are you trying to comfort me? Because if you are you are going about it the wrong way.”

No, I’m not. Because if you’re laughing that means it’s working. It doesn’t matter if the way I’m going about it is incorrect. Draco huffed inwardly, nudging the man’s temple with his nose. The Slytherin took another step to get closer but hadn’t realize how close to the edge of the table he was. With a startled meow his paw encountered air and he tumbled forward, thankfully into the Gryffindors lap and not onto the hard floor.

“Why are you so clumsy?” Harry huffed, laughing as he reached down and began stroking Draco’s stomach after he made sure the feline hadn’t hurt his leg. “You’re bloody twisted, Dragon.” Harry snorted, raking his nails down the cat’s belly.

Draco growled at that, moving his paws lazily as the Gryffindor stroked his stomach. He purred loudly and closed his eyes, his tail swishing as he twisted his body for more pettings. This is the life. Draco thought, never wanting it to end. 

Harry laughed as the cat started to wiggle uncontrollably, the feline’s arms and legs flailing. “What in the world are you doing, you wanker?” He asked, snorting when the cat growled at him. “Alright, no name calling,” The Gryffindor muttered as he continued to pet the white Angora, running his fingers through the sinfully soft fur.

Draco huffed and went lax, his head tipped back and limbs spread eagle as he purred. Moments into the petting he was startled by a loud noise that came from his stomach, causing Harry to laugh when the Gryffindor realized that the cat’s stomach had growled. 

“I think it’s time to make some breakfast. What do you say?”

Draco couldn’t agree fast enough.

O0O

Draco rested his chin on his paws as he watched the two Gryffindors work, their voices soothing as the cat started to drift off to sleep.

“So you managed to find out who these people are?” Harry asked, impressed.

“Of course I did. All I had to do was see who was out and about the same time that the Pure Ones were.” Hermione scoffed, smiling despite herself. She turned to her left and grabbed a large stack of papers, handing them to Harry with a flourish. “Here you go. This should help you find the ones you are looking for and it might even lead you to Malfoy.” She mused, running her hands through her hair.

I’m right here! Draco thought angrily and growled in frustration as he climbed to his feet, the drowsiness that had fallen over him disappearing as he glared at the brunet.

“Harry, your cat is staring at me again,” Hermione said without glancing up, causing Harry to laugh and look over at him. Draco huffed and inwardly rolled his eyes when the Gryffindor snorted at him, amused.

“He has a bad habit of doing that,” Harry replied, grinning as he watched the white cat climb to his feet and make his way over to where they were sitting on the floor. “Lately he has been doing it even more, if that’s possible.”

“I didn’t think it was,” Granger commented, glancing up and snorting when the feline sat down near the Gryffindors elbow. “Although, he seems to like you well enough.”

“Which is hard to believe because he hates everything and everyone else.” Harry reached down and ran his fingers through the soft fur of Draco’s back, smiling gently when the Angora purred and head butted his side. “I’m just happy to have a cat that is just as weird as I am, if not more.”

“Really?” Hermione inquired, her nose wrinkling in slight disbelief.

Harry chuckled, nodding his head as he scratched behind the feline’s ears. “I couldn’t believe it either, but it’s true. He does the strangest things when the impulse strikes him. Just this morning after Ginny left, he…….” Harry trailed off, his smile disappearing as he thought back to the screaming fit the ginger had had the middle of his kitchen.

Hermione’s head snapped up at the name, her eyes immediately cold and her lips pressing into a frown of anger. “Ginny was here?” She asked, her voice flat and emotionless as she waited for Harry to nod before continuing. “What did she want?”

“The same thing she always does. For me to forget about Malfoy and fall in love with her instead.” Harry scoffed, looking through the files that were in his lap as he stroked Draco’s head and neck. “Usually she would just try and coax me to a dinner date, but this time the only thing she did was scream at me. It seems as if her patience had run out and she decided to take matters into her own hands. Luckily she didn’t try to use magic to get her way or I would have had to arrest her.”

Hermione nodded at that, thinking to herself that it would be an improvement to have the youngest ginger in Azkaban. “What did you do?” She asked, her voice gentle as she saw the lines of exhaustion that creased the man’s skin.

“I sent her away and warded the house so she wouldn’t be allowed back,” Harry replied, flipping the files closed and placing it onto the table beside them. “I am done with her and her delusions.”

“As well you should. This has been going on long enough. I just don’t know why you didn’t do it sooner.” Hermione muttered, her lip curled in distaste. “She isn’t any good for you or her family. I don’t know why they haven’t tried to help her.”

“I have no idea and frankly, at this point, I don’t care. The only Weasleys that I am still in contact with is everyone one but Percy, Ginny, and Ron.” Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair as Draco climbed into his lap and purred. 

“Ron? I thought you two talked it out?”

“We did, but apparently he wasn’t happy with the end result.” Harry growled, rubbing his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the cat that pressed against his chest. “I told him that Malfoy is innocent and that we have no reason to hate him. We aren’t kids anymore and everyone lost someone during the battle of Hogwarts. I also shouted at him to grow up and get his head out of his arse.”

“Harry…..” Hermione groaned, closing her eyes. “The point of talking is to resolve the problem, not make it bigger!” She exclaimed before she shook her head and grinned ruefully. “But I do have to admit that Ron deserves it for being such a wanker.”

Draco almost snorted at that, his body lax and warm as he leaned against the Gryffindors body. 

“Hopefully he will learn something from this and not judge people based on their status or who their parents are,” Harry grumbled, his arms crossed around Draco’s form. “He is acting just like Malfoy did in Hogwarts.”

Draco felt a stab of guilt at that and he made a note to send Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family gifts over Christmas with letters of apology. Except for the ginger girl and the Weasel that is.

“Well, only time will tell.” Hermione sighed, putting her things away as she stood and walked to the kitchen. “I do have other things to ask you if you don’t mind.”

“Alright,” Harry replied, placing Draco on the ground before following the brunet into the kitchen. “Let’s eat first before you interrogate me. I don’t want to feel threatened on an empty stomach, not good for my health.”

Hermione outright laughed at that, opening the fridge and grabbing what she wanted before turning on the stove. “Haha, you joker. Now hand me that wine bottle. I need a drink.”

“I thought you would never ask.”

O0O

“The only thing I really wanted to ask you was why you haven’t been to see Malfoy.” Hermione said, placing her fork onto her plate as she grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. “I mean, you could have gone for any number of reasons but you choose not to.” Hermione deduced, her eyes staring at the man in front of her as she set her glass down. “So……why didn’t you?”

Harry sighed, tipping his head back and staring up at the ceiling as he tried to bring his thoughts in order. “I don’t really know……” He finally replied, hearing a growl and glancing down to see Draco trying to jump onto his lap but failing miserably. With a chuckle he reached down and picked him up, placing him on his thighs as he turned back to Hermione.

“To be honest, I think it’s because I was afraid of rejection.” Harry mused, his eyes dark behind his glasses. “I didn’t know what I would have done if Malfoy turned me away, even if it was just to the offer of friendship. I wasn’t going to risk it, so I never tried to see him.” Harry shrugged, stroking the white cat on his lap as he frowned. “I’m just glad you understand why I love him so much, even if we did hate each other during our time in Hogwarts.”

“There really wasn’t much to understand.” Hermione commented, standing and grabbing the dishes in order to throw them into the sink. “I knew, even back then, that you two were made for each other. No one could hate someone that much and not feel some type of attraction. It just isn’t possible.”

“You might be right about that,” Harry said smiling, picking Draco up and placing him on the floor. “I just wish I had realized my feelings earlier on. It would have made things a whole lot easier.”

Hermione nodded at that, striding into the living room and gathering her things as she prepared to leave. “It’s no use agonizing over it now. What you need to concentrate on is finding Malfoy and taking down the Pure Ones.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Hermione’s temple, waving at her as she stepped closer to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder that was sitting on the mantle. “I’ll see you this weekend?”

“Yes, if I can make it.” She said before she threw the powder and disappeared. 

Harry stood there for a moment, staring at the fireplace as he crossed his arms and sighed. He was jolted from his thoughts when Draco bumped his leg, causing him to laugh and pick him up. “Looks like it’s just you and me.” Harry smiled and walked lazily through the hallway and toward his room, closing the door behind him as he stripped and fell into   
bed. 

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes as the Gryffindor immediately fell asleep, his soft snores loud in the silent room. Oh, well. Draco thought with a shrug, climbing onto the man’s back and curling into a ball. Might as well follow Potters example. It’s not like I have anything better to do. He said inwardly, closing his eyes as the sun disappeared and plunged the room into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!!! (throws papers)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Alright, I’m off. See you later, Dragon.” Harry said as he threw on his robes and walked to the fireplace. With a whoosh he disappeared, leaving Draco alone in the house.

Finally. Draco thought, relieved. The Gryffindor for the past two days had done nothing but cuddle him, which wasn’t a problem. Unless, of course, you were the one that was being smushed and your fur rubbed until you thought it would fall out. 

The white cat shook his head to get rid of his thoughts as he listened to the now silent house, his Slytherin senses tingling. 

Time for some snooping. Draco chuckled deviously, stretching his arms and legs out before jumping down from the bed and toward the door on the other side of the room. He stared at it, trying to figure out how to open it without magic. He had already tried to do it wandlessly but to no avail, the effort and concentration only succeeding in giving him a headache.

With a growl he walked forward and clawed at the edge of the door, keeping his bad leg up as he twisted and wiggled. Only a moment later he admitted defeat, sitting back on his haunches and huffing as he gazed lazily around the room.

With a shrug he decided to explore the rest of the house, hoping against hope that Potter had suddenly become interesting and installed a hidden chamber in the house. After an hour of fruitlessly searching the Slytherin started to get bored, nearly crawling out of his skin as he tried to entertain himself.

A sudden idea popped into his head and he grinned, stalking off toward the kitchen as his tail waved seductively behind him. When he entered the room he walked straight to the bottom cabinets under the sink and counter, pawing the doors open and growling in pleasure when he saw the pots and pans stacked neatly within. 

With a near rush of exhilaration he lunged forward and crashed into the kitchen equipment, batting them around and pushing them across the floor as he made a mess. He hit handles and flipped pots, pans skittering every which way as he amused himself with his new game. Long moments past before the thrill of wrecking things grew dull, causing him to sit amongst the ruins as he pouted.

Well, time for some more entertainment. Draco thought and with a flick of his tail he marched into the living room and glanced around, feeling giddy as he counted the numerous piles of throw pillows. 

With uncontained glee he rushed forward, pouncing and tearing apart the pillows, fluff exploding across the room as he slashed his claws through fabric and punctured the sides   
with his teeth. All too quickly he ran out of things to destroy and he grumbled in disappointment, surveying the destruction of the area before turning on his heel and walking to Harrys room to take a well-deserved nap. 

O0O 

“What the fuck!?” A shout echoed through the house, startling Draco awake as he bolted to his feet and glanced around. When he realized no one was there he dropped from the bed and went to investigate, stopping when he entered the living room that he had previously destroyed. 

Harry stood by the fireplace, his eyes wide as he glanced around at the piles of fluff and fabric that stood out against the otherwise clean floor. The Gryffindor turned when he heard paw steps, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

Draco waited patiently, gazing up at the other man as he sat and waited for whatever was going to happen. He yowled in surprise when the Gryffindor suddenly picked him up, holding him in the air at eye level as Harry glared at him.

“This was you, wasn’t it?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he shook his head and sighed. “You’re lucky that I can fix all of this easily or you would be in the dog house.”

Draco growled, not understanding the reference as he wiggled and tried to escape the Gryffindors hold.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Harry said with a chuckle, setting the cat on his shoulder as he grabbed his wand and put the room to rights. “You are hereby grounded until suppertime. You also aren’t getting any of that fish I bought today.”

Draco pouted at that, his ears flopping down as he was carried into the Gryffindors room. He heard the man laugh at his expression and he felt a flicker of amusement burst inside his chest, a warm feeling bubbling up as he was placed on Harry’s mattress. 

“Of course, I should have known better than to leave you alone but I didn’t really have a chose in the matter,” He said, walking to his dresser and opening the top drawer. “How about next time, when I spend the day in the office, you come with me? No one will say anything about it because they’ll just assume you’re my new messenger.” Harry stripped out of his work clothes and changed into pajamas, pulling folders out of his robe pocket and enlarging them before setting them on his desk. “By the way, Hermione will be here after dinner. I need to talk to her about the Pure Ones.”

Draco perked up at the name and growled, remembering how he had been chased from his home like a common criminal.

“I’m going to go ahead and make a snack. You wait here,” Harry said before he strode from the room and into the hallway.

Draco sat there, thinking about the Pure Ones and what would happen if Harry managed to catch them. No doubt that he will. They only have a matter of time before they’re caught and put into Azkaban. Draco thought before he remembered what state he had left the kitchen in.

“DRAGON!”

O0O

“I don’t care if it will take all night!! I need a lead, Hermione!” Harry growled, pacing the room as the other Gryffindor watched him from her place on the couch. “It’s been two days and I have nothing at all to show for it! If we don’t find some clues soon Hermione they might make me drop the case!”

Hermione winced at the volume of her friend’s voice, lines of exhausting creasing her forehead as she sighed. “I know, Harry. We are doing all we can to help you find him.” 

Hermione soothed, standing up and grabbing the man by the arms. “But you need to calm down. We aren’t helping in locating Malfoy by screaming at each other.” She said firmly, her voice broaching no argument as she steered the Gryffindor to the couch and pushed him down onto it. “You’ll find him, I know you will. You would never give up on someone that’s important to you.”

Draco felt a pang at hearing that, his eyes down as he listened from his perch on the windowsill.

Harry sighed, running his hands down his face as he leaned back into the cushions and glared at the ceiling. “I can’t lose him, Hermione. Not when I never had the chance to tell him how I really feel,” He whispered softly, his voice tired as he turned and glanced over at the other Gryffindor. “I need to find him. No matter what it takes.”

Draco felt sadness well up as he gazed at the Gryffindor, the man’s words resonating deep within him. You have found me. Draco thought, his ears dropping and tail laying limp as he stared at the two people who were trying so hard to track him down. I’m right here. Just look. Please………see me.

O0O

Harry grumbled as he shuffled through the papers that he held in his hands, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he muttered to himself. “No…..not there. Might be here……” He grumbled, pulling out a piece of parchment and laying it on the table in front of him.

Draco sighed, his chin resting on his paws as he stared at the Gryffindor in front of him, thin beams of moonlight kissing the man’s hair as he leaned across the table, flipping through folders and parchment.

The man was trying to locate all members of the Pure Ones, needing to find the group and destroy them before they killed anyone else. Maps and eye witness reports were spread out in front of him as he crossed referenced every piece of paper he held in his hands, reports from other Aurors sitting in a pile beside him as he muttered to himself.

Why are you trying so hard? Draco thought, his eyes dark. It doesn’t matter if you apprehend the Pure Ones. You won’t be able to find me. Draco sighed inwardly, his ears flicking as he rolled toward the window but kept the Gryffindor in his line of sight.

He jumped when Harry suddenly growled, throwing the papers he held onto the table with a resounding smack. “I’m done…..I need a break.” The man stood from his place on the couch and walked to the kitchen, the noise of the fridge opening echoing through the house as Draco stood and jumped down from his perch.

He walked slowly to the kitchen and stood in the doorway as he watched Harry get a drink, the slump of his shoulders defeated as he stood under the dim glow of the stove light. 

The white feline quickly walked forward, brushing against Harry’s legs as his chest started to rumble.

Don’t give up. Please don’t give up. Draco pleaded silently, nudging the Gryffindors ankles with his head. He heard Harry chuckled tiredly above him and he was suddenly lifted into the air, the man’s arms wrapping around him as he was cradled against the Gryffindors chest.

Harry buried his face into the Angoras fur, breathing in deeply as he stood in the kitchen at near midnight. “I don’t know what to do………” He muttered suddenly, his voice strained and weary. “I know there is something in the reports, but I just don’t know how it all connects….” He huffed, placing his glass on the counter before carrying Draco back into the living room. “But I won’t give up….no matter how much I want too.”

Draco purred at that, trying to comfort the Gryffindor as he was placed on the couch before Harry sat beside him. He immediately settled against the man’s side, wishing he could help in some way as he dropped his head onto the cushions of the seat. He closed his eyes, the soothing sound of Harrys quiet mutterings and the whisper of paper drowning him in a soft blackness that lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

O0O

“That’s it!!” Harry shouted, startling Draco from his nap as the Gryffindor bolted to his feet and raced to his room. “I’ve found them! I’ve finally found them!” He exclaimed, his happy shout echoing through the house as he staggered into his bedroom.

Draco sat there stunned, before he climbed to his feet, about to jump off the couch when Harry came back in, his clothes put on sloppily as he grinned.

“I’ve found them, Dragon!!” Harry shouted, pocketing his wand and snatching up the papers that were spread across the table. “The Pure Ones location! I’ve found them! They were in Ireland all along, waiting there as they planned who to kill next!” Harry whooped and stuffed his things into a bag that he yanked from a hook beside the fireplace, his smile dazzling as he turned to Draco. “I found their base, Dragon! That means we can capture them and finally be able to put them in Azkaban!”

Draco stared, still muddled from his nap when the Gryffindor roughly patted his head and ended up jolting his body. The white cat growled, still slightly dazed as the man stumbled to the fireplace and grabbed Floo powder from the mantle. 

“I’m going to the Ministry to get a group of Aurors to arrest the Pure Ones. Hopefully I’ll be back with dinner and a certain Slytherin blonde.” Harry said with a smile as he threw the powder, disappearing from view and leaving Draco on the couch…alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“I can’t believe this, Hermione!” Harry shouted, causing Draco to jump from his position in front of the window. “After days of researching and cross referencing, we don’t end up with a fucking thing!!” He shouted, kicking the coffee table and causing it to skitter across the floor. “All because of some idiot wizard who thought it would be a good idea to become a mole and sell out information to the ones we are trying to catch!”

“You have no idea that it’s a wizard, Harry.” Hermione said, her eyebrow raised slightly and head tilted.

Harry immediately froze, whirling around to confront the other Gryffindor as he gaped. “You’ve already figured out who did it, didn’t you?” He asked, his voice soft as he stared at the brunette. 

Hermione smirked in answer, her eyes gleaming with mixed emotions. “Of course I do. If you would sit down and listen we can try to get enough evidence to put them in Azkaban.” She walked forward and threw herself onto the couch, flicking her wand to pick up the mess that Harry’s tantrum had made.

“Them? There’s more than one?” Harry inquired, falling into the seat beside his friend as the woman looked at him with smirk.

“You have a lot to learn.”

O0O

Harry sighed as he fell into bed, grinning tiredly when Draco jumped up onto his chest and began kneading with his claws. Harry immediately stopped the cat, not liking the pin pricks of pain that came with the feline’s claws. “Hey now, watch the merchandise. You can’t go around hurting World Saviors,” Harry teased before he grew serious, releasing Draco’s paw as he stared up at the ceiling.

“I just can’t believe it, Dragon,” He muttered, the corners of his mouth tipped into a frown. “One of our own betrayed us. I mean I know it could happen, I just didn’t realize that even the Ministry isn’t safe from moles.”

Draco nodded in agreement, his chest rumbling softly as he folded his paws and became a loaf on the Gryffindors chest.

“Hermione thinks it’s someone who is either in league with the Pure Ones or has an alternative motive for me not to catch the group of murders.” Harry sighed, his eyes closing as he thought back to earlier in the day. “I thought we had finally managed to track them down……but when the team got there, there was nothing but a single note on the floor.”   
The Gryffindor raised a hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose, his glasses pushed up and resting on his forehead.

“The note wasn’t even proof that they had been there previous. All it said was, ‘Beware the time you have left’. Whatever the hell that means,” Harry growled, lifting his glasses from his face and placing them on the mattress beside him.

“Hermione has a list of suspects, but won’t tell me who they are.” Harry continued, his voice colored with frustration. “When I asked why, she just said that she doesn’t want me to act differently around the suspects so I wouldn’t tip them off.”

Draco felt a flare of admiration for the brunette Gryffindor, the Slytherin way of thinking surprising in who has been using it. ‘Don’t underestimate people’, rule number 394 in the Slytherin handbook. Right beside the, ‘Don’t throw temper tantrums because you couldn’t kill the person you wanted to’. Draco thought, feeling a slight surge of amusement as he remember his Uncle Severus quoting to him from ‘The Book’ when he was less than ten years old.

“Apparently, whoever is on that list I know either personally or through a friend,” Harry muttered, startling Draco from his thoughts. “I just want to know why they decided to pledge loyalties to the Pure Ones in the first place.” Harry sighed, his eyelids slowly falling shut as his form went lax under the Angora’s body. 

“I need to catch them….for Draco.” Harry murmured to himself as he went under, his breathing deepening and his heart rate slowing to a gentle thump. 

Oh, Harry. Draco thought, resting his head on the Gryffindors chest as the moon rose and cast dappled light across the bedspread. If only you knew that the cat you saved was really a useless potions master who despises the home he lives in. Draco sighed internally, his eyes wide open and mind awake as he stared at the sleeping face of his Savior. If you would only realize that I was right here beside you all along.

O0O

Draco stared at the Gryffindor with hard eyes, his tail lashing behind him as the man held his arms in the air with his plate of food. The white cat growled, his ears tipping back as he hissed at the man who dared hold his food as hostage.

“Don’t give me that look. I already told you that ripping up the couch cushions was not a game, and that the next time you did it you would get dog treats instead of fish. Remember? I think you do from the way you just huffed at me.” Harry said, still holding up the plate as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of dog treats he had bought the other day. 

Draco snarled when he saw it, insulted that the Gryffindor was going to feed a purebred Angora a disgusting hard biscuit full of absolute shit.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Harry said, shaking the bag in Draco’s face. “Know, I hope you enjoy your dog treats because this grilled fish is going to be all mine.” 

Draco hissed, his fur puffing out as he unsheathed his claws and readied himself to attack the smirking man to get what was rightfully his. He was distracted however when he heard the whoosh of the Floo and a curse as the person who stumbled from the fireplace ran into the coffee table.

Harry immediately set the plate and bag onto the counter beside him as he went to investigate, his footsteps retreating as he approached the living room with his wand raised. 

When he realized it was just Hermione he sheathed his wand and beckoned her into the kitchen, completely forgetting about the plate he had set down on the counter.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Draco standing above the now empty dish with a smirk of pride, the feline smug as he licked his chops. Harry growled, watching as the cat raised one dainty paw and placed it on the edge of the plate, slowly pushing it until it fell onto the floor with a resounding crash.

“Dragon, you fucking twat!!”

O0O

“You know, Harry…..” Hermione trailed off, waiting for the other Gryffindor to finish cleaning up the plate shards before continuing. “That cat doesn’t act like much of a cat.” She said hesitantly, glad that Harry had put the feline in timeout in his bedroom until after lunch.

Harry turned at that, frowning in confusion as he threw away the broken dish and placed the dog treats in the cupboard. “What do you mean?” He asked, walking to the kitchen table and grabbing a seat.

“Well…..” Hermione paused, gathering her thoughts as she sat across from the man. “It’s just that he doesn’t act very catlike.” She said, remembering the gleam in the cat’s eyes whenever he watched them.

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. “He could have something magical in him.” He said casually, not truly caring if his cat wasn’t very catlike. “I told you from the beginning that he was strange.”

Hermione nodded slowly at that, still unconvinced as her lips twisted in displeasure. “It might be…..” She said, her body stiff in the chair. “But I don’t think that’s all there is.”

“What more could he be then?” Harry asked, smiling at his friend as he leaned back in his chair. “An Animagus?” He asked, not catching how Hermione’s shoulders tensed and her eyes widened slightly. “I already checked the Ministry records to make sure and I didn’t see an Angora cat written in any of the files,” He said, shrugging nonchalantly as he stood and grabbed his case files from the living room. When he came back he spread them across the table, the sheets of parchment pale against the dark wood. 

“Don’t worry, Hermione. There is nothing wrong with Dragon. He’s just a little strange.” Harry smiled soothingly at his friend, tapping the folders in front of him. “Now, let’s get to the important stuff. Like finding Draco and the Pure Ones.”

Hermione nodded reluctantly, her mind racing as she bent over the papers, a sense of foreboding rising above her as she tried to concentrate, knowing all the while that an unregistered Animagus wouldn’t show up on Ministry records.

O0O

“So, you think they have relocated to Scotland?” Harry asked, his hair a mess as he bent over the scattered papers and maps.

Hermione nodded, sliding a piece of parchment in front of the Gryffindor and pointing at it. “Our resources show that they haven’t come back to London since the bust we had at Ireland. It seems that they are lying low until we give up.”

“Which won’t happen.” Harry growled, his eyes fierce as he glared at the reports from the other Aurors on his team. “I won’t stop looking until I find them and put them in Azkaban.”

Hermione dipped her chin in agreement, her short hair pulled back into a bun to keep it out of her face. “I know you won’t and I won’t either. Everyone on our team wants to find the Pure Ones and eradicate them once and for all,” She declared, her voice hard as ramson steel.

“Everyone except for Ron that is,” Harry mutter ruefully, remembering how Kingsley had walked into his office to inform him that the ginger had asked for a transfer to be relocated into a new team. Apparently the male Weasley couldn’t stand the thought of Harry forgiving the blonde Slytherin who had tormented them in their Hogwarts days.

“Yes, everyone except for Ron.” Hermione repeated softly, glad that she and the ginger never got back together after their breakup two years ago. “But right now that doesn’t matter. What should be our main concern is finding the mole in the ranks and the hide out of the murderers.”

Harry sighed but nevertheless agreed, his body slumping forward slightly as he rubbed his face. “I just wish that we had more information to go on,” He grumbled, slightly displeased by the scant amount of Intel that his team had collected.

“Well, we can’t all be amazing at gathering intelligence like you,” Hermione mused, her lips quirking into a half smile. “I swear you make some of the stuff up that you collect. There is no possible way that you can assemble that much information from only spending one night at a pub that you have never been seen at before.” She huffed, shuffling through the papers in front of her. “The only way it would make sense if you were Slytherin, but you weren’t sorted into that house so I doubt that’s it.”

“Actually, you hit it right on the nail.” Harry grinned at his friend, leaning back in his chair as Hermione’s head snapped up so she could stare at him. The man chuckled at the woman’s expression, amusement swirling as he nodded his head. “It’s the truth. I was actually supposed to be sorted into Slytherin, but I had told the hat that I refused to be placed there. I’m practically a chimera, what with being half Slytherin and the other half Gryffindor.”

Hermione gaped, not quite believing it as she placed the papers she was holding onto the hard wood of the table. “There is no way that’s true,” She said, but paused when Harry merely laughed. “It can’t be, can it?”

“It can and it is.” Harry confirmed, tapping his fingers against his chair. “You are actually the only person I have told that too.” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “It just didn’t matter enough to bring the subject up.”

“Still, you could have told me sooner.” Hermione huffed, smacking the man on the arm. “No wonder you’re so good at gathering Intel.” She mused, laughing as she rubbed her temple. “At least now I won’t doubt your ability to collect information,” Hermione said, a rueful grin sitting on her lips. “The next time you come to me with a stack of parchment filled with intelligence I’ll just assume it was your Slytherin side taking over and finishing the job for you.”

Harry chuckled at that, nodding once as he rocked forward in his chair. “That’s usually how it goes. Now, let’s go ahead and finish this so I can send it to Kingsley.” He tapped the folders in front of him, his eyebrow raised. “What do you say?”

“I would say that you’re brilliant, you bloody wanker.” Hermione huffed, amused as she set to work.

Harry laughed at that, buckling down as they poured over maps and reports, long hours passing them by as they worked side by side.

O0O

“Hermione, you need to wake up,” Harry mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he packed away their things. He snorted when the other Gryffindor just grumbled and raised her head, her eyes narrowed and filled with annoyance. 

“What? What time is it?” She said, her voice layered with drowsy softness.

“About breakfast time,” Harry replied, standing and walking to the stove as he grabbed things from the fridge. He heard Hermione curse behind him and he glanced over at her, startled to see her hurriedly shoving things into her bag and flinging on the robes that she had worn yesterday.

“What’s the rush?” He asked, placing the food he was holding onto the counter as he followed behind the other Gryffindor as she ran for the fireplace.

“I have a meeting in fifteen minutes.” She explained, grabbing Floo powder and flinging it into the fireplace. “I’ll see you later tonight. Hopefully by then we will have our mole and our group of murders.” She waved to Harry before she disappeared, leaving the Gryffindor standing in the entry way of the living room daze and confused.

After a long moment the man shrugged, turning on his heel and walking from the room, the only thing on his mind food and a certain white cat.

O0O

Draco sighed as he prowled across the living room, his back leg still in splints as he jumped onto the windowsill. It had been at least three days since Harry had threatened to feed him dog treats. Three days since the two Gryffindors had taken over the kitchen in order to look over reports and information to try and find the Pure Ones.

Whenever they were researching Draco would jump onto Harry’s lap and stay there until the man got up. The Gryffindor didn’t have a problem with it and whenever he paused in his research to take a breather he always cuddled Draco to near death.

The Slytherin loved the attention, but only from Harry. The white cat had begun to notice how Granger looked at him, assessing and thoughtful. Draco knew that the woman had an inkling as to what he was, but he was hoping that she held off until he healed so he would be able to run if he had to.

Hopefully it won’t come down to that. Draco thought, jumping down from the windowsill to sit by the fireplace as he waited for Harry and Hermione to get back from the ambush they had set near the Pure Ones base in Scotland.

The two Gryffindors had managed to relocate the group of murderers and had set off immediately, only bringing four other people to help them in the ambush. Since they didn’t know who the mole was they weren’t allowing any information to be released, only allowing the members of the team to know about what was going on.

Hermione had also gone over the suspect list while they were researching, narrowing it down to three people who had questionable alibies. Harry wasn’t allowed to see it, much to his frustration, the brunette steadfast in not letting him know who the people were.

Draco thought it was amusing watching the male Gryffindor pout and sulk, the man’s attitude entertaining in every way. The Slytherin had never expected to see Harry’s immature side, but he was grateful for it nonetheless. He didn’t know why but he found the man’s childish humor fascinating, but either way that half of him clicked so perfectly with his own.

If only everything was that way, than life would be easier and with the absence of despair. Draco thought as the fireplace flared to life beside him, the green glow reflecting off his eyes. He watched as the two Gryffindors stepped out from the Floo, his mind a million miles away. If only….

O0O

“So, the ambush was a success…..this time.” Harry sighed, shaking out his robes as he threw himself onto the couch. “The only thing left to do is question them and find the remaining members of the Pure Ones.”

“Thank Merlin for that.” Hermione sighed, falling onto the seat beside the Gryffindor as she huffed. “Of course, that’s not the only thing left to do.” She muttered, closing her eyes as she slumped against Harry’s shoulders. “We still have to find Malfoy and the mole.”

“Yes, I know. But that can wait until after we question the members of the Pure Ones,” Harry replied, slipping his glasses off his face and wiping them clean before pushing them back up the bridge of his nose. “We only have an hour until the questioning. Do you want to eat before or after?” He asked, glancing over at the woman beside him.

“Before…..definitely before.”

O0O

“They said he was dead, Hermione!!” Harry shouted, his voice filled with anger and pain. “There was no way for them to lie! We had them on Veritaserum!” The Gryffindor yelled, throwing his hands in the air as he paced the living room.

“I know, Harry. But that doesn’t mean that it’s true. For them they might actually believe it because they haven’t seen evidence to contradict the fact, but we can’t just give up because a group of killers said that Draco had been crushed under a pile of rubble even though they never found his body.”

Draco shuddered at hearing that, poking his head out of his hiding place to see what Harry would do. He had hidden here when the two Gryffindors had come back from the Ministry, the male Auror furious as he kicked furniture and crushed objects with the hell of his boot.

The Slytherin had been so startled by the sudden anger that he had instinctively found a small space to squeeze into, not knowing what had made the other man so infuriated until he heard him screaming at Hermione.

“Please, Harry. Don’t give up on Draco because of some idiot buffoon who doesn’t know his left from his right.” Hermione said, her voice soothing but with an underlying thread of steel. “You promised that you wouldn’t give up on him. Remember?”

Harry sighed and nodded his head, all the anger that had built up inside him washing away as he slumped onto the couch. “I remember…..” He muttered, glancing up at Hermione. “I just didn’t know what to do when one of the men said that he had been crushed by a section of ceiling.”

“I know, Harry.” Hermione said, sitting beside the Gryffindor. “For him that might be true, but for us we have to believe he is still alive. Can you do that?” She inquired, her face softening as she locked eyes with her friend.

Draco held his breath as he waited for Harry’s reply, his heart beating faster in anticipation. 

“I…..think I can.” Harry finally whispered, his shoulders slumped and eyes downcast even as he nodded.

“Good. Now let’s get you to bed, you need to sleep this off so you can conquer tomorrow.” Hermione declared, helping the man to his feet and pushing him toward his bedroom.

Draco watched them go until they disappeared from sight, a chilling touch of fear trickling down his spine as he realized he didn’t want the Gryffindor to think that he was dead.   
I am very much alive thank you very much, but how is Harry going to know that? Draco thought to himself, curling farther into his hidey hole as his emotions pressed against his shoulders. Merlin, what am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, since i've posted the beginning, that i am going to wait to post the rest tomorrow. (please dont kill me) There is 13 chapters in all with a epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and if you ABSOLUTELY can't wait for me to update tomorrow, i have an account on Fanfiction.net and i am under the same name (SweetSalt23) Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Harry yawned as he rose out of bed and stretched, his mind still exhausted from the events of the previous day. “Merlin…..so tired,” He muttered to himself as he stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. 

He heard a meow from behind him as he went to close the door, his lips quirking in amusement when the Angora cat huffed at him. “Want to come in?” He asked rhetorically as he widened the gap in between the door and the door frame.

Draco huffed again and strutted into the bathroom, jumping onto the toilet and then onto the sinks counter as he waited for Harry to go about his morning routine. Usually the Gryffindor would brush his teeth, wash his face, than comb his hair. After all of that he would take a shower and go make breakfast for the both of them.

So the Slytherin was surprised when Harry immediately went to the tub and turned it on, pushing a stopper into the drain so the water wouldn’t go down the pipes. Draco frowned inwardly, wondering why the man was diverting from his normal routine and taking a bath.

Might need some relaxation because of yesterday. Draco thought, wincing when he remembered how Harry had been extremely close in giving up on him being alive. Thank Merlin that Hermione had talked some sense into him. Draco muttered inwardly, knowing that the brunette was suspicious that he wasn’t really a real cat.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Harry sigh, his eyes widening as he got a full view of the now naked Gryffindor easing himself into steaming water. Draco gulped slightly, jumping down onto the toilet and then onto the rim of the tub, careful not to fall in as he sat and started to clean his paws.

“You’re so nice, keeping me company.” Harry teased as he wet his hair and slicked it back. “At least someone seems to care if I’m lonely……besides Hermione of course.” Harry said with a slight smile, thinking about the woman who was now his best friend.

Draco purred at that, the volume building when Harry dried one of his hands with wandless magic and started to pet him.

“I have to go back into work tomorrow to write out a report and lead the team in tracking down the rest of the Pure Ones.” Harry sighed, leaning his head back as the water lapped at his chest. Draco tried vainly to not look down and past the clear water to the Gryffindors naked body, thankfully not being able to when his attention switched back to the man as he began to speak.

“Luckily for us we have the names of the rest of the members because of Veritaserum. We also have the hit list of people that they haven’t managed to get to yet and the ones they have already killed,” Harry murmured, his cheeks becoming rosy from the steam of the bath. 

“Hermione is also finding out who the mole is, so hopefully we can bring them in later this week and put them in Azkaban.” Harry suddenly leaned up and grabbed a shampoo bottle, washing his hair until suds were sliding down his neck and chest. 

“The only thing left for me to do is find Draco,” Harry said, washing his hair and grabbing the soap bar when he was finished. “I have some witnesses and people who have last seen Malfoy that I need to question.” He washed his body with the bar of soap, pausing when he had a sudden thought. 

He turned to the cat beside him, smiling when he realized the feline had turned itself into a loaf with his injured leg dangling against the side of the tub. “Would you like to come with me?” Harry asked, running his fingers through his wet hair. “I don’t think anyone would mind.”

Draco thought about it before shrugging mentally, his purrs rising in volume until it was rumbling loudly from his chest. The Gryffindor laughed and smiled, his eyes warm.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”

O0O

Draco sat on the coffee table as he waited for Harry to finish changing, the sun rising high and casting thin light through the window and into the living room. I wonder what his office looks like. Draco thought, hoping that it was as tasteful as the Gryffindors kitchen. 

I just hope that he didn’t decorate it in reds and golds. Draco huffed, feeling a small sense of amusement. If he did I will just have to redo it when I change back. Draco muttered mentally, wishing futilely that there would be a day that he could walk into Harry’s office and be welcomed there instead of shunned. One can only hope.

“Alright, I think I’m ready to go.” Harry said as he suddenly popped up in front of the white feline, scaring him nearly to death. “Were going to have to go through the Floo, so don’t freak out.” Harry bent and scooped the cat into his arms, walking toward the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

“Here we go,” Harry said with a smile as he threw down the powder. With a whoosh they disappeared, leaving the house empty and silent.

O0O

“Now, after I question the people I need to we can go back home and eat some ice cream. Sound good?” He asked as he placed Draco onto his desk and grabbed sheets of parchment before sitting down behind his desk. 

Draco purred in agreement as he jumped onto the Gryffindors lap and curled into a ball, sighing happily when Harry immediately started to pet him. Not even a minute passed before the door opened and someone walked in, beginning the long process of question and answer. 

Draco, sitting through it all, wanted to hiss and slash something with his claws. Almost every single person who has walked in so far has had nothing more to say than, ‘the only thing I heard or saw was the explosions. I didn’t want to get involved because it wasn’t any of my business. To be truthful the Death Eater Malfoy deserved it.’ 

Draco was sick of it and so was Harry, the Gryffindors knuckles white as he gripped his quill. After asking the appropriate questions the man dismissed the elderly woman in front of him, sighing when the lady finally left.

“Thank Merlin we only have Zabini left.” Harry said before he raised his voice and called the man in. 

Draco immediately tried to get up and hide under the desk, not wanting his small piece of heaven with Harry to end. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor thought he was sliding off his lap and tightened his hold, his grip making sure that the white feline couldn’t escape. 

Draco wiggled harder, dread and a deep wash of emotion pressing against his sternum. He froze in his struggles when the door opened, his gaze locking with his best friends as he stiffened in Harrys lap. He went limp as Blaise gazed at him in surprise and relief, the man’s lips curling into a smile before he frowned in confusion.

Draco shook his head and tried to tell the other Slytherin to not say a word, but the feline knew that Blaise couldn’t read his body language now that he was a cat.

“Alright, I only have a few questions for you.” Harry said as he shuffled sheets of parchment out of the way before grabbing a clean one. “I know I already asked you all of this before, but Kinglsey wanted to make sure he had all witness accounts.”

Blaise nodded and sat, his eyebrows raised inquiring at Draco who was still sitting in the Gryffindors lap. “Its fine, it’s not like I had any prior engagement to attend.” He said matter-a-factly, his deep voice monotone as he sat in a chair across from the Gryffindor. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t take much of your time,” Harry said as he dipped his quill into the inkwell in front of him. “I need to know where you were when Draco’s home was attacked.” Harry started, reaching down and scratching behind Draco’s ears. 

“I was in Paris shopping for new dress robes.” Blaise answered, still looking at Draco with an unreadable expression. 

“Can you tell me what you did when you realized Draco wasn’t coming to your lunch date and what you found when you went to his home?”

“I just thought the prat had slept in and missed like he usually does.” Blaise shrugged, glancing up at Harry. “When I went to his home I didn’t know what to think. All I could really do was search for him and hope I didn’t find his body.”

Harry nodded as he wrote what the Slytherin said down onto parchment, looking up when he was done. “The only thing left that I need to ask is if you have any idea where Draco could be. Maybe a safe house or family property that we don’t know of.”

Blaise frowned, not seeing how Draco shook his head. “What do you mean? He’s right there.” The Slytherin said, pointing at Harry.

“What?” Harry said, looking behind his shoulder before staring in confusion at the man across from him. “No, he isn’t.”

“Yes, he is. He’s sitting on your lap.”

Draco groaned inwardly, his body completely stiff as he waited for the Gryffindor to explode.

“What? No, this is Dragon. He is an Angora cat.” Harry spoke slowly, confusion and slight irritation evident in his voice. “I found him in Wiltshire.”

“No, Potter. He is not just a cat. Draco is an Animagus.” Blaise said, his eyebrows raised as he stared at the Boy Who Lived. “The reason that Draco isn’t on the Ministry records is because he is unregistered.”

Harry froze, his mouth open slightly as his brain went into overdrive. He started remembering all the strange things that the white feline had done, of the conversation that he and Hermione had in the kitchen. 

With a sudden flurry of movement he threw down his paper and quill, yanking Draco off his lap and to face level. The Gryffindor stared into the eyes he knew so well, emotions threatening to overtake him. “Draco?” He whispered, his voice soft and unreadable. “Is…..is it really you?”

Draco hesitated before he nodded, his ears down and back.

Harry felt relief wash over him that the blonde was alive until anger began to color in the edges, his cheeks flushed in mortification as he remembered all the things he had told the cat because he thought he was just a normal everyday feline. 

“Oh, Merlin.” Harry whispered as his eyes widened, the memory of confessing his love and attraction to the very same blonde Slytherin he was holding surfacing in his mind. “Oh, no.”

Draco, hearing the man’s tone of voice and the way his eyes darkened, immediately started to struggle, not knowing what Harry would do to him even in his injured state. He froze when Harry growled, the man standing and shaking Draco slightly as he glared at the cat that he held.

“I can’t believe you.” Harry snarled, anger pulsing inside as he stared into Draco’s wide eyes. “All this time you were here all along and you did nothing to show me?” Harry growled, his fingers tightening under the Angoras armpits. 

“How could you?” He snapped, hurt and anger warring inside him. “I bet you were laughing inside the whole time. What with me confessing my feelings and all that.” Harry spat, not noticing how Draco winced and ducked his head. 

“I swear to Merlin. I should have left you in that alleyway to die.” Harry sneered, anger winning. “But no, I just had to save the poor helpless cat. When he wasn’t one to begin with.” Harry’s shoulders tightened, his frame shaking as he inhaled. “I can’t believe that I didn’t see it before. Even when Hermione told me that you might have been something else, I didn’t believe her.”

Harry glared heatedly at the cat he held, his voice as hard as iron. “Ron was right. You are nothing but a no good Slytherin.”

Draco felt something inside him break at that as he suddenly wrenched out of the Gryffindors grip, falling to the floor and jarring his bad leg as he sprint to Blaise and hid behind his feet.

Harry stood there in front of them, his hands clenched as his lip twisted in disgust. “I can’t believe I’m in love with someone like you.” He snarled, his eye flashing as he took a step forward. 

Draco winced, huddling to make himself smaller as his heartbeat roared in his ears. 

“That’s enough.” Blaise suddenly broke in, his wand raised and steady as he pointed it at the Gryffindors chest. The two men locked eyes and sneered at each other before Harry glanced down and glared at the white feline that was hiding behind the man’s legs.

“Take him with you when you leave, I don’t want to see him any longer than I have to.” Harry spat at Zabini his body incredibly tense as he took a step back and grabbed something from his pocket, throwing it at the Slytherin as the man stood and cradled Draco in his arms. “You can also have that, I have no need of it anymore.”

Draco meowed brokenly when he saw what the Gryffindor had thrown at Blaise, his heart feeling colder as he saw the look of pure anger and disgust on Harrys face. He knew then that no matter what he did, the Golden Boy would never accept his apologies. That thought hurt him more than it should have.

Blaise, hearing the small sound of pain coming from the cat, glanced down, shoving the object Harry had thrown at him into his pocket. The Slytherin saw a splint on Draco’s leg, the bandages clean and wrapped securely. 

After a moment he realized the Gryffindor had done it, his eyes flicking up as he watched the man stride back to his desk chair and throw himself into it. “Thank you for tending to Draco. The bandage work is well done.”

Harry shrugged, not caring as he grabbed Malfoys missing persons file and began to fill it out. “Doesn’t do much good now. If I had known he was an Animagus I would have just given him a potion and sent him on his way.” Harry said, his voice emotionless as he stared down at the report he was filling out, not glancing up as the cat grimaced. “Now get the hell out of my office. I have more important things to do than listen to you.”

Blaise nodded, shifting Draco in his arms as he turned to go. He strode to the doorway but stopped before walking out, turning to the Auror as he cradled the cat against his chest. “I hope you realize what you have just done.” He said, his voice glacier cold.

Harry glanced up from his work and frowned, not even looking in the cat’s direction as he spoke. “What do you mean?”

“Draco won’t ever want to see you again after the treatment you just gave him. I hope you can live with that,” Blaise explained, his head cocked slightly to the side as he stared impassively at the Gryffindor.

Harry shrugged, returning his attention back to his work as he waved his hand at the door. “It’s not like it matters to me. I don’t care to be around lairs anyways.” He said, missing how wide the Angoras eyes got. “Now get out.”

Blaise hesitated before nodding once and leaving, closing the door quietly behind him. He stood there when he released the knob, looking down at Draco as the cat let out a broken meow. 

“I think it’s time to go home.” Zabini said softly, frowning when Draco merely sniffed wetly. “It will be fine, I promise,” The Slytherin said before he apparated out, the pop loud in the empty corridor.

O0O

“Here, drink this. It should heal your leg so you can change back.” Blaise held up a bone mending potion, sighing when Draco just curled into a ball. “Please, I need to speak to you and I doubt you can reply back in your Animagus form.”

Draco grumbled but lifted his head, opening his mouth so the Slytherin could pour the potion down his throat. He coughed once as he swallowed, grimacing in disgust when the vile liquid settled in his stomach. It only took a moment for his leg to heal, the bone mending and fractures inside disappearing as he stood from his spot at the window and shook himself. 

He glanced up at his friend when Blaise pulled a robe from his pocket, enlarging it and holding it out as he waited. Draco sighed, thinking about his human form and feeling the familiar sense of not knowing where you began and where your animal ended. 

After he was finished transforming he grabbed the robe and slipped it on, falling into an armchair that stood beside the window as he sighed. “I am an idiot, Blaise.” He said, his voice rough with miss use.

“I was just about to say the same exact thing.” Blaise said as he sat on the windowsill and gazed at his friend. “I only have one question to ask. After that you can mop around and sulk.” He ignored the blondes sputtering, his arms crossed over his chest. “Why didn’t you try to escape or tell Harry that it was really you?”

Draco hesitated in answering before shrugging, gazing out of the window. “You know, I’ve been asking myself the same thing. To be honest I can’t really tell you why.” He inhaled deeply before pushing the air out in a whoosh, trying not to remember what happened in the Aurors office not even an hour before.

Blaise sat there before shaking his head, slightly amused. “I keep telling you that you have impulse problems. So let’s blame your lapse in judgement on that. Agreed?”

Draco couldn’t nod fast enough.

O0O

Draco winced as he slid into bed, a broken whimper leaving him as he sat alone in the room Blaise had let him borrow. He felt the emotion that he had been repressing all day suddenly crash against his body, causing him to curl up and stifle a sob.

The words Harry had growled at him echoed in his mind as he gritted his teeth and tried to keep his feelings at bay, his heart beat thudding in his ears as he wrapped his arms around his legs and squeezed.

How could you?

Draco drew in a sharp breath as the Gryffindors angry voice screamed in his mind, his body shuddering as pain clawed at his insides and hurt filled his lungs with icy air.   
I bet you were laughing inside the whole time.

“I wasn’t, I swear.” Draco whimpered, burying his face into his knees as he inhaled shakily. “I wasn’t laughing. I wasn’t.”

I should have left you in that alleyway to die.

Draco whined, his composure cracking bit by bit as his body tensed and his heart pounded. “It’s not true. It’s not true……I don’t believe it. I won’t.” He growled, his voice growing ragged as he panted. Anxiety started to well up inside, Harry’s voice rattling in his mind.

Ron was right. You are nothing but a no good Slytherin.

“He isn’t right. He isn’t.” Draco snarled, his breathing growing labored as the enormity of what Harry said began to dawn on him. “No, no no no. This can’t be happening. It can’t.”   
He muttered, horrified as he realized he was about to have a panic attack. Which hasn’t happened since first year. “Please…..no.” He whimpered, unable to stop the raw emotions from drowning him.

I can’t believe I fell in love with someone like you.

A wretched sob tore from Draco’s mouth as he finally broke, muffling his tears as panic pulled him under.

O0O

Draco drew in a breath as he slowly swam into consciousness, his head pounding as someone yelled in the distance. The Slytherin grumbled, his body exhausted as he blinked his eyes open but saw nothing but darkness.

He winced when a sudden blinding light was shoved into his face, his arm coming up to weakly bat away the object. He gritted his teeth and growled when the glow didn’t go away, just moved somewhere off to the side.

“Draco? Draco!” Someone shouted as his body was grabbed and violently shaken.

Draco hissed and squinted, a face swimming into focus as his vision cleared. “Blaise?” He croaked, his voice hoarse.

Blaise sighed in relief when he heard his friend, sitting back on the mattress as he helped the blonde up. “Merlin, don’t ever scare me like that again.” He said, rubbing his eyes.

“Wha….what happened?” Draco asked, swaying from exhaustion as he sat up. He winced when his head throbbed, his skin clammy and his hair tangled as he tried to figure out what happened before everything went black.

“You had a panic attack. One of the worse ones I have ever seen.” Blaise whispered in answer, nodding when Draco’s head snapped up. “I was walking to the bathroom when I heard you.” He grimaced when he remembered, wishing he had never seen the state Draco had worked himself into. “All you were doing was sobbing and yelling. I didn’t know what to do but knock you out with a spell and hope you were better when you woke up.”

Draco paled at that, raising a shaky hand and pressing his fingers into his temple. “I……” He trailed off, not knowing what to say as he curled into himself. “I……” He sniffled as Blaise grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, the man’s arms wrapping around him as his emotions loomed above him.

“It’s okay now. I’ve got you.” Blaise said, knowing that Draco needed to let out what he was holding inside. The Slytherin flashed back to their school days when Draco would have an attack in the middle of the night, the boys cries waking him. He would have to knock Draco out and then slowly revive him, knowing that when he gained consciousness he would need a good cry before he felt better.

Draco’s breathing hitched as his mind roared at him, quieter than the first time but still drowning him as he let go. His sobs echoed in the room as he thought of the Gryffindor who had effortlessly captured his heart.

He curled farther into Blaise’s arms as he buried his face into the man’s neck, his friend’s presence comforting as his body was raked with sobs. All the while Blaise held him, his arms tight as he listened to his friend’s cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here are the rest of the chapters. I hope you enjoy them! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco huffed as he walked slowly into the dining room, his stomach rumbling as he took a seat at the table. It was midafternoon, the bright sun spearing in through the windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. Flowers of every color nodded their heads and waved in the breeze outside the panes of glass, their vibrant shades not able to cheer Draco up as he stared out the window and waited for a house elf to serve him.

He ate his breakfast when it arrived in silence, his palate tasteless as his mood hung over him like a dark cloud. Around him the house echoed with silence, the blonde being the only one occupying the building because Blaise was at work. The Slytherin sighed as he dropped his fork onto his now empty plate, pushing his chair back and standing. 

He walked barefoot to the huge bay windows, reaching forward and pushing one open so he could walk through. With unhurried steps he strode to the garden and meandered around, stroking the soft petals of the flora as he passed.

The breeze ruffled his hair as he took a deep breath, the attack he had experienced the night before leaving him with a lingering sense of fatigue. With a sigh he turned and began walking back, hoping that a nice shower and a quick nap will set him to rights.

He plodded heavily up the stairs to the porch, swinging the glass door open and walking inside. He glanced idly around the room as he turned to go to the baths, stopping when a familiar name caught his eye. He walked to the sitting area in the dining room and reached forward, grabbing a crumpled up newspaper from the side table.

He frowned as he smoothed it out, his heart pounding as he read the caption at the top. 

‘Auror Potter, the Man-Who-Survived, has successfully captured and imprisoned a group of murders called the Pure Ones. Twenty two members in all, including several well-known witches and wizards who had thought to have been society’s role models. Apparently, this band of merry men have been tracking down and killing ex-Death Eaters as a symbol to all that the law will not protect you. It is also a known fact that the reason why the Ministry had such a hard time tracking these elusive crime gaggler’s was that there was a mole in the Team of Auror Potter, which of whom has been found to be Percy Weasley and Ginny Weasley of the Weasley household. 

An interview with the two back stabbers has shown that they were trying to make sure Auror Potter didn’t locate the group of killers because of one Draco Malfoy. It has been verified that Harry Potter had been given the missing persons case of Lord Malfoy because the wizard had been attacked by the Pure Ones at his home in Wiltshire. 

Auror Potter already had a team of nine to assist in the capture of the Pure Ones, and that finding Draco Malfoy was just an addition in doing his job for the missing persons case was linked directly to the Lord of Malfoy Manor. 

We have also been informed that Auror Potter had found the missing Malfoy and has returned him to his home. There has been no other information on the case other than that Mister Malfoy had been safe all along and had no connection to the Pure Ones other than almost being killed by them. 

And that is all for this week on the Daily Prophet.’ 

Draco stared at the page he was holding in slight shock, wondering how the Gryffindor had managed to catch the group in less than a night. With a sudden shake of his head Draco threw the paper down and turned, heading to the bathroom down the hall.

He didn’t want to think of Harry in anyway shape or form until the man never plagued his thoughts again, wondering if his feelings would disappear also. With a slight twinge of sadness he entered the bathroom and shut the door, walking to the mirror that sat atop the sink.

He gazed at his reflection with a sort of detached disgust, seeing the sunken in cheeks and dull eyes. The fire that had once lit their depths was almost completely extinguished, only leaving behind a pale shadow of the man who had once stood so proud.

“Fucking Potter,” Draco muttered unfeelingly, his chest a gaping hole as he turned from the depressing sight before him and got ready for the day.

O0O

“Draco…..what are you doing?” Blaise inquired as he stepped into the dining room and walked toward the table full of random items and baskets. He frowned when the blonde just shrugged, the Slytherins worry over his friends condition rearing its head as Draco’s eyes remained fixed on what he was doing.

“Apology gifts for being such a wanker during Hogwarts.” Draco shrugged nonchalantly, finishing tying the bow on the gift basket and tucking in the letter he had written. “I decided that, when I was at Harry’s house, I would give the people I had bullied gifts. I feel bad for not doing it before, but I hadn’t realized how much of a prick I was until I heard Granger talking about it.”

Blaise stared at the other man, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Well, that’s actually very kind of you.” He mused, reaching forward and grabbing a finished gift from the table. His eyes brows rose even further when he saw who it was for. “Molly Weasley?”

“Yes, I decided she would be the first one. I am giving it to her personally with the other ones I have made for the Weasley family. I think it’s time that the Malfoys stop discriminating because of blood purity.” Draco frowned as he shoved another basket toward the rest, the table still bursting with gifts as he started on a new one. “If I had known how many people I had treated like shit I would have realized sooner what a bloody fucking wanker my younger self was.”

Blaise snorted at that, placing the gift down and sitting next the blonde as the man continued to work. “Well, after you’re done do you want to go out and eat?” He asked, rocking his chair back and staring at the ceiling as Draco grunted in reply. “That’s not an answer,” Blaise said calmly, still not looking at the blonde as he waited.

Draco sighed, placing the Muggle paint bottles and Muggle books into a basket for Arthur Weasley as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Blaise. I have too much to do and I really don’t want to run into Potter.”

Blaise nodded, knowing that no matter what he did the other Slytherin wasn’t leaving until he was done with his gift wrapping. “Alright, but next time you will go. Whether you like it or not.” Blaise warned as he stood and walked out of the room. “I’ll be back later. I have a date with Longbottom.” He called out as he waved casually and disappeared around the corner.

Draco rolled his eyes, still not understanding what Blaise saw in Neville but deciding not to comment on it. He felt a small sense of accomplishment as he finished yet another gift, pushing it off to the side before starting on another, realizing with a sigh that he had a long way to go.

O0O

Draco stretched as he stood from the table, finally done with his task as the light faded outside. “There,” He muttered, staring at pride at the gifts that covered the dining table. The Slytherin glanced outside and decided to send some of the baskets now, worried that something might happen to the gifts if he waited too long. 

He cracked his neck as he grabbed several of the baskets and headed outside, walking along the path to the Owlery that Blaise had installed into the grounds. Draco inhaled deeply as he passed the gardens overflowing bed of flowers, the plants scents tantalizing as he strode by them and stepped into a small building with dirt floors.

He smiled when multiple hoots greeted him, his shoulders relaxing as he walked toward his favorite owl. 

“Hello, Ebony.” Draco waved as he smiled, reaching forward and petting the white owl as the female hooted and cooed. “How are you doing? Well, I hope.” The Slytherin chuckled when Ebony fluttered her wings, the owl’s eyes gleaming as she gently nipped the blonde’s fingers. 

“I need you to do me a favor,” Draco said as he held up on of the baskets. “I need you to take this to someone I have been very mean too. Can you do it?”

Ebony hooted and bobbed her head, grabbing the basket and flying off after Draco gave her directions. With that done the blonde turned and did the same thing to the rest of the owls, the gorgeous birds taking flight and flapping out of the room as Draco watched.

“There,” The blonde muttered as he turned and walked back to the house, closing the glass door behind him as he paused at the table. He eyed the seven baskets that sat on the far end of the table, shrugging when he realized he should just get it done and over with.

With a put off sigh he got dressed and gathered the presents, disappearing with a crack to the Weasley household.

O0O

Draco gnawed on his lip as he gazed at the Burrow, nerves rattling down his spine as he stared at the figures moving in the windows. With a start he shook his head, chastising himself for his foolishness before he strode forward and knocked sharply on the door.

He heard someone call out from the inside and he braced himself, taking a step away from the door in case he had to run for it. He bit his lip when the echo of footsteps reached him, his anxiety surging forward as he shuffled his feet.

He jumped slightly when the door was pulled open, meeting Molly Weasleys eyes as the woman froze. Draco cleared his throat and shifted the baskets he held under his arm, nodding his head to the woman in front of him. “Miss Weasley.”

“Mister Malfoy.” She nodded back cautiously, her eyes wary as her fingers tightened on the doorknob. “What can I do for you?” She asked, her voice neutral as she waited for the blonde to answer.

Draco swallowed before he held out one of the baskets, giving the ginger a small smile as he shook it. “I actually have something for you and your family,” Draco replied, his voice light but hesitant. “I wanted to give it to you in person instead of by owl.”

“And what would that be Mister Malfoy?” She asked, eyeing the basket before flicking her gaze up to the man in front of her. Draco, so intent on the woman before him, didn’t realize that the noise inside the house had died down to a measly whisper as the occupants heard Draco’s last name. 

“A formal apology and a gift,” He replied, his voice soft as the woman’s eyes sharpened and stared. “I wanted to say how very sorry I am to you and your sons and daughters for how I behaved when I was a child. I realize now that blood purity and money doesn’t matter as much as I had thought it did, and that I was a right wanker for insulting you and your family based on something that seems so petty now.” 

Draco took a deep breath as he continued, noticing how the woman in front of him had stiffened. “I know that this won’t ever be enough, but I had thought that this could be the first step for our family’s to stop cursing each other for something that didn’t even happen in our life time. I had also realized that it is idiotic for us to fight.” The Slytherin paused, locking eyes with Molly. “I just want to tell you that I was a bloody bastard and that I apologize for it. I don’t hope that we will become friends, but I do wish for us to be more civil to each other.”

Draco waited for a reaction after he was done with his speech, his nervousness from earlier resurfacing as the redhead just stood stock still in front of him.

Molly shook her head as she stared with new eyes at the man who was fidgeting on her front porch, completely shocked as she stood there, her mouth gaping slightly. “I……” She trailed off, swallowing to clear her throat as she continued. “I don’t know what to say, Mister Malfoy.”

“Draco. You can call me Draco,” The Slytherin said softly, still holding out the basket as the woman shook herself and gave the blonde a hesitant smile. 

“Thank you, Draco.” She muttered, grabbing the gift after she let go of the doorknob. “I just want to say that you have grown up to be a man mothers would be proud of. I accept your apology and wish to give you my own.” She held up her hand when Draco opened his mouth to object, forestalling any comments the blonde had. “No, it needs to be said. I should have realized that you were only a boy who wanted to please his father. I want to say that I am sorry for not trying to heal the wounds between our families.”

Molly trailed off as she gave the blonde a wide smile, her eyes bright. “You are the better man in this for coming forward first. I applaud you for that.” She reached out and gently grabbed the blondes arm, turning her head and yelling into the house. “I know that all of you are listening so you might as well come out and say hello.”

Draco blinked when a hoard of gingers step out of cleverly hidden places, the mass walking forward and standing behind Molly as she turned to him.

“How would you like to stay for dinner? You are more than welcome,” Molly said, waving her hand when Draco sputtered. “Oh, come now. I want you to stay. It won’t be that bad, I promise.”

Draco swallowed before nodding, handing out the rest of the baskets as he disappeared into the house amongst a swirl of red.

O0O

Draco blinked as he stood in the kitchen of the Weasley household, exclamations of glee shouted around him as people opened the baskets he had given them. The Slytherin was bombarded with questions as he stood near the dining room table, the space homey and comfortable.

“Thanks, mate.” George yelled as he stepped forward and clapped Draco on the shoulder, shaking the man gently. “I love the Muggle prank set. Where did you get it?” He asked, the box of tricks held in his hand.

“I ordered them from a Muggle catalogue that I had found.” Draco shrugged, flashing the ginger male a smile as his eyes flicked down to the prank set. “Oh, and I just want to mention that I brewed some specialty potions just for you. You can try them out on Weasel if you want. Instructions are in the box.”

George threw his head back and roared with laughter, quickly opening the package and giggling with glee when he saw the vials of liquid nestled in paper. “Thanks, mate. I think I’ll go hide these and try them out later.”

“Make sure to get lots of pictures for me. You know, for future reference.” Draco smirked at the man beside him, a wave of guilt and sorrow nearly sweeping him off his feet as he saw the empty space beside George that would usually be filled with the others twin.

George snorted and laughed, slapping Draco on the shoulder again as he smiled. “I knew you were a dirty bastard,” He said, his eyes twinkling. “I liked you on sight by the way. Just never approached for fear of a hex.”

Draco started at that, surprised. “Well, sense we are confessing our deepest secrets, I just want to say that you are hilariously funny and that your pranks are genius.” Draco flashed the man a smile, his shoulders relaxing as the atmosphere around him remained light and carefree.

“Glad to hear it. Now, I’m off. I have to hide this before Ronald steals it from me.” George waved and wandered off, still giggling as he carried his present to his room.

Draco watched him go with a smile, turning when he heard his name being called. He realized it was Molly, the woman holding up her new knitting needles as she grinned. The Slytherin walked over lazily, his stride slow and graceful as he stopped by the woman’s seat.

“Do you like them?” He asked, shoving his hands into his dress pants as the ginger nodded.

“Very much, thank you.” She smiled at the blonde, patting him on the arm as she glanced over at her husband who was immersed in his Muggle things. “I should have you punished though. Giving my husband Muggle toys? Why, he isn’t going to stop playing with them until they fall apart.”

Draco chuckled lightly at that, nodding his head once as he watched Arthur with his new things. “I’ll remember that next time,” He replied, his voice a soft timber as he straightened. A sudden thought popped into his head and he glanced down at the Weasley woman, his tone hesitant. “I just realized that I never invited you to my home.” His lips quirked into a smile. “Not the one in Wiltshire. I decided to sell that property in favor of one closer to the sea.” Draco paused before he continued, well aware that he had the entire houses attention. “I would like to extend an invitation to my home sometime during Christmas, if you are inclined to accept.”

Molly brightened as she stood, grabbing the blondes arm gently as she nodded. “We would love to, Draco. Just send me an owl and we will be on our way.”

Draco dipped his head, his hair shining in the dim light of the kitchen. “Very well,” He replied before he tapped his wand on his wrist and glanced at the time. “Now, since dinner is over and the dishes cleaned I must take my leave. I have important potions to brew tomorrow morning at first light.”

Molly smiled as she nodded and led him to the door, every Weasley they passed thanking the blonde and wishing him a good night. Even Bill and Charlie waved at him as he turned to leave, the only person in the room not joining in on the farewell being one silent Ron Weasley.

Draco frowned at the man before turning to the door, stepping out onto the porch as he adjusted his cloak. He glanced behind him when he was finished getting situated, smiling lightly at Molly. “Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope to keep in touch with you in order for me to come over again.”

Molly nodded, her body keeping the door open. “Well, it was lovely to have you. I will await your owl.” She patted Draco on the arm before she started to close the door. “I hope you have a safe trip home. Your company was very enjoyable. Now, you have a good night’s rest and I will speak with you later on.” Molly grinned before waving, the voices behind her loud in the quiet night. “Goodnight, Draco.”

Draco watched as the woman closed the door to her home before he turned, staring at the moon above him as he breathed in deeply. “What a night,” He muttered before he took a step into the lawn and disappeared, never seeing the eyes that watched him from the window.

O0O

Draco took a shuddering breath as he squirmed around, almost sobbing in frustration when the heat inside of him burned higher and higher the longer he refused to touch himself. With a watery moan he threw his bed sheets off and tried to calm himself, the fire blazing within his core burning him alive. 

“Fuck…..” He hissed, trying to shove his arousal far away as he quickly stripped and spread his arms and legs across the bed. He groaned when his skin slid over the satin covers, his shoulders tense as he tried to ignore his erection. 

After a long moment he calmed enough to relax, his body oversensitive as he stared at the ceiling above him. “Shit,” He said without preamble, his face resigned as he sank into his mattress. “I’m not going to forget him, am I?” He asked himself, thinking about his dream as his cock twitched at the thought of the fiery Gryffindor. 

Draco groaned as he realized that no one would ever be able to hold his attention like the Boy-Who-Lived, his body tingling at just the notion of having the large than life male in his bed. “I’m fucked,” He muttered unfeelingly, his sigh echoing throughout the bedroom.

“I am so fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER ONE!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

“Draco, come on. You can’t just mope in bed all day.” Blaise stared at the man in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest. “You need to get up and go outside, you have been stuck in here for four days. Four days!” Zabini growled, his irritation at his friend evident in his voice. “This has gone on long enough. You need to get over Potter and move on with your life.”

“That’s the thing,” Draco muttered, curled in a ball under the covers as he peeked out and glared at the man that stood by his bed. “I can’t forget about him. I’ve tried, but it’s not working. Everything reminds me of him.”

“Then for fucks sake, go and get him!” Blaise exploded, throwing his hands in the air. “Are you a Slytherin or aren’t you?” He seethed, his tone hard as he glared at the blonde. “If you would stop being such a frilly lily bitch and get your arse up to get your man, than you are more of a Hufflepuff than a snake.”

Draco bristled at the insult, throwing the covers back as he stood from the bed and crowded in the other man’s personal space. “What did you call me?” He hissed, his tone biting as his eyes flashed.

Blaise felt relief bubble up but didn’t dare show it, glad that the blonde was finally showing some of his usual spitfire personality after so many days of silence. “I called you a fucking frilly lily bitch,” He snarled back, rising to his full height as he smirked down at the blonde in front of him. 

Draco sputtered, anger lashing up his spine so fast it made him breathless. “Y-You…..asshole!” He finally snarled, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at the smirking Slytherin. “I am not a frilly lily bitch!”

“Oh, yeah? Well, than stop acting like one.” Blaise folded his arms in front of him, his lips pressed into a thin line as he gazed at the furious blonde. “All you have done since you’ve been here is sit around and sulk,” Blaise said, calmer now that he had the other man’s attention. “If he means that much too you, than go get him. Doing nothing isn’t going to solve the problem.”

Draco growled before his shoulders fell, his sigh defeated as he turned and walked back to his bed. “There isn’t anything I can do, Blaise. Once Harry gets an idea in his head, like never forgiving me, than there is no changing it. He is stubborn, if not more, than you and I combined.”

Blaise nodded at that, in total agreement as he let his arms fall to his side. “I know that, but you can’t just sit here and pout.” Blaise sighed, walking forward until he was standing in front of the blonde. “I know you, Draco. Even in the face of the impossible you manage to pull through, stronger than before at the end of it all,” He said softly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the object Harry had thrown at him while they were leaving his office.

“I just don’t want you to lose hope.” Blaise reached forward and placed the item on the Slytherins nightstand, hearing and ignoring the sharp intake of breath. “He cares for you, even after all he said. Just don’t give up. That is not the Malfoy way.” Blaise raised a hand and gripped the blondes shoulder before releasing him, turning on his heel and walking out as he closed the door, the click loud in the now silent room.

O0O

Draco wrapped his arms around his legs as he stared at the object on his nightstand, his feelings withering inside. The blonde slowly allowed his legs to fall open and his arms to drop, never once taking his eyes off of the item in front of him.

“You can do this,” Draco muttered to himself as he reached forward, hesitating before grabbing the object and lifting it to his face. He stared at it, a mixed rush of joy and sadness resting on his shoulders as he ran the pad of his thumb along the soft leather.

“Harry,” Draco whispered as he caressed the edge of the cat collar he held, the words ‘Beloved Dragon’ etched in blue on one side. The circle of leather was white with blue thread, the clasps attached to the back shining silver in the dull light of the room. 

Draco stared at the collar in his hands, his eyes tearing up as he remembered the house he had spent so much time in. With a sudden growl he crushed the rawhide in a tight grip, his eyes burning with an inner fire as he gazed at the gift Harry had made him but had discarded in the end.

“I will not give up on you, Harry,” Draco snarled, unfolding himself and jumping off the bed as he headed toward his door, Blaise’s words echoing in his mind and fanning the flames of his determination higher. 

“You will become mine, Harry.” Draco pushed his door open and walked down the hall, slipping his collar into his pocket as he turned a corner. “Mine, once and for all.”

O0O

Draco stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked down the streets of Daigon Alley, his coat outlining his body as a brisk wind ripped through the material. The blonde shivered, picking up his pace as he turned and walked into an antique store that was nestled between a pub and a clothes store.

Draco quickly walked inside and shut the door behind him, wrinkling his nose slightly at the old smell that dominated the room. 

“Hello?” He called out, listening for an answer. When none came he shrugged and walked farther into the store, searching for the perfect gift to give his elusive Gryffindor. His eyes brightened when he saw something promising, hurrying over and reaching for it when a voice suddenly appeared beside him.

The Slytherin jumped, his wand immediately in his hands as he turned to the person who had startled him. He frowned, eyes roaming over the male figure in front of him and deducing that he had to be the store’s owner. 

“Oh, pardon me. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just have a habit of moving quietly.” The man said, his eyes twinkling as he reached out. “My name is Finnegan. Welcome to the Dusty Delights.”

Draco shook the man’s hand after he put his wand away, realizing that the owner wasn’t much older than he was. “Hello, Finnegan. My name is Draco Malfoy.”

“Well, what can I do for you Mister Malfoy?” The man asked, his brown eyes smiling as he walked to the counter nestled in the back of the store. 

“I wanted to purchase the perfect present for someone, but I am having a hard time finding it,” Draco admitted, placing one hand on the counter in front of him. “I was hoping you would have something.”

“I just might, if you give me a description of this persons likes and dislikes.” Finnegan rummaged under the counter and produced a piece of parchment and a quill. “It will make it easier to find what you need.”

Draco nodded, his brow wrinkling as he thought of all he knew about the Worlds Savior. “He dislikes anything really sparkly, or in the color gray. He despises it.” Draco frowned as he concentrated, listening to Finnegan write down all he said on the paper between them. 

“What about his likes?”

“Well, he loves Quidditch and-” Draco was cut off when the man in front of him gave a sudden cry, the loud noise causing the Slytherin to jump.

“Say no more, my friend! I have the perfect gift for you!” Finnegan exclaimed, throwing down the quill as he raced to the far wall beside them. He muttered as he glanced along the shelves, giving a shout when he found what he wanted.

Draco stood there, confused by the man’s wild mood swings and gregarious attitude. The Slytherin shook his head to rip himself out of the daze the store keeper had shoved him in, trying to focus as Finnegan raced back to the counter and placed the box between them.

Draco leaned forward, touching the dark wood as he raised an eyebrow at the man who looked like he was about to explode. “What is it?”

“It is, what the French call it, a boîte à musique.” Finnegan spun the box around, showing the back of it. A golden keyhole had been shoved into the wood, the hole small and glittering with a faint trace of magic, the dark wood making the rich gold shimmer and shine.

Draco nodded, the French issuing from the wizards mouth rough and garbled but still understandable. “A music box,” The blonde muttered, tracing the keyhole before glancing up and locking eyes with the man in front of him. “What song does it play? And is that all it does?” Draco tapped the wood with a fingernail, the soft mahogany smooth and unblemished. 

“The man who chose the music was a French maker who was obsessed with Asian culture and language, going so far as to name his son an original Japanese name,” Finnegan explained, reaching into a drawer in the counter and producing a golden key. “The song it plays is an original, something the maker of this music box heard on his many trips to the Japanese islands. It is called, ‘Promise’.” 

Finnegan slid the key into the keyhole and turned it gently, leaving it sticking out from the back as he reached to open the box. “And to answer your earlier question, yes, it does do more than play music. It actually has a golden snitch inside that will take flight and roam around the room to the beat of the music coming from the box. When the song is over the snitch will return to its rightful place. That is until the next time you play it.”

Draco watched as the store owner opened the box, a beautiful golden snitch with cherry blossoms etched in the metal slowly rising from the box as soothing music began to play. The Slytherin closed his eyes as he listened, a feeling of calm settling over his body and relaxing his muscles.

The song played softly in the background as Draco turned his head and watched the snitch fly, the gorgeous piece of artwork diving in lazy circles and fluttering quietly through the room. When the song ended, much to Draco’s disappointment, the ball of metal floated toward the box and settled itself in, the music trialing off until it finally went silent. 

Suddenly, without an ounce of hesitation, Draco pulled out his coin purse, locking eyes with the man behind the counter.

“I’ll take it.”

O0O

Draco bit his lip as he tied a small bow around Harrys wrapped present, sitting back and surveying his work before nodding in satisfaction. “Only thing left to do is get his address,” Draco muttered, wondering how he was going to get the information he needed without breaking into the Ministry. 

He pondered on who to bribe when a sudden thought popped into his head, the blonde almost smacking himself at how stupid he was for not thinking about it before. “Of course,” Draco grumbled, standing from his bed and grabbing his coat. 

With a small pout of displeasure he apparated to the Ministry, hoping against hope that the person he needed would help. 

O0O

“Hello, I am here for Hermione Granger.” Draco waved at the receptionist to get her attention, impatience crawling under his skin as he waited for the woman to call the brunette down from her office.

“She will be down in a moment,” The woman informed the blonde, turning away and reading through the stacks of parchment in front of her. 

Draco huffed at being ignored but he brushed it off, turning when he heard the clacking of a woman’s heels against smooth marble. He smiled politely to the female Gryffindor, nodding in her direction as she got closer. “Ms. Granger.”

“Mr. Malfoy,” Hermione replied, gesturing the blonde to follow her as she made her way back to her office. She opened the door and closed it behind her when the Slytherin swaggered in, the man dropping into the chair in front of the woman’s desk.

“Now, what is it you need? It must be important if you came all the way here,” Hermione mused as she walked around and sat behind her desk. 

“I need to ask a favor of you,” Draco replied, sitting straight in his chair and leaning forward as determination flashed in his eyes. “I wanted to know if you could give me Harry’s address. I know he is your friend and we are mortal enemies, bu-”

“I’ll give it to you.”

“-I really……….” Draco trialed off, just now realizing what the woman had cut in to say. “What?”

“I’ll give it to you.” Hermione shrugged, grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling down Harry’s address. “Here, he has wards around his house for intruders. Don’t worry, they won’t hurt you or keep you out since you’ve been there before.”

Draco stared at the paper he held in his hand, completely thrown as he glanced up and locked eyes with the brunette. “Why…….?” He inquired, not knowing what he was really asking.

Hermione smiled softly, reaching down and grabbing something off the floor. “I gave it to you so you can see Harry and sort out this whole mess,” She explained, placing the basket she had lifted onto the desk between them. “You’ve changed and I think you and Harry would make a near perfect match.” She grinned at the stunned Slytherin, amusement swimming in her eyes as she continued.

“When Harry told me that he had finally realized you were here all along I was relieved, thinking that Harry would come clean and you two could finally be together.” Hermione frowned as she remembered the day Harry had come to her home and drank himself to sleep. 

“But that’s not what happened,” Draco whispered softly, his eyes falling to the floor as he slipped his hand into his right pocket and caressed the leather of his collar.

“No, that’s not what happened,” Hermione repeated, her eyes sad as she stared at the defeated man in front of her. “I had Harry transfer the memory to a pensive so I could see it firsthand. When I realized what he had said and done to you I was so angry. You didn’t deserve that, even if you hid your identity from us.”

“And I’m sorry for that. There was no way for me to show you. I couldn’t change back because of the injury,” Draco explained, wanting the brunette to understand why he did what he did.

“I know that, Draco. I tried telling Harry but he wouldn’t listen.” Hermione sighed as she rubbed her forehead, frustrated at her friend. “At first I was slightly wary of you, not knowing what your motives were for staying at Harry’s and not changing from your Animagus form.” 

The Gryffindor leaned forward as she stared into Draco’s eyes, her gaze penetrating. “I thought you wanted dirt on the Worlds Savior, but after seeing how reacted to being around Harry I started to see what was really going on.”

“Which was what?” Draco asked softly, gripping his collar tightly as he waited for the woman to answer.

“You were in love with him,” Hermione replied, her voice low. “I figured it out when Harry and I were in the kitchen trying to find the Pure Ones.” She nodded when Draco’s eyes widened, giving the blonde a sad smile as she continued. 

“You would have never allowed Harry to get so close to you if you just wanted dirt. You would have kept your distance, but you didn’t. The night I realized I went home and reviewed everything I knew about you. It wasn’t much, but I began to see how good you would be for Harry.” Hermione’s smile turned into a grin as she gestured to the present beside her.

“When you sent this it just cemented my belief.” Hermione grabbed the basket and opened the paper around it, lifting the card from inside and holding it up. “It takes a very special man to apologize for the mistakes of his youth. I admire you for that. And because of this I give you permission to use the address I gave you in any way you want. I know you would never hurt Harry intentionally, so I trust you to do what has to be done to set things right.” Hermione tucked the letter back into the basket, setting it on the floor before turning back to Draco. 

“The only thing I have to ask you is this…..” Hermione trailed off as she leaned forward, face intense. “How much would you give if you had a chance to be with Harry?”

Draco paused as he stared into the Gryffindors eyes, admiration and disbelief at how truly amazing Hermione Granger was welling inside. “Everything……I would give up everything I own to be with Harry,” Draco whispered, his words ringing with truth.

Hermione stared a moment longer before nodding, flashing the blonde a smile as she waved her hand. “Well than, what are you waiting for?” Hermione asked, her smiling radiating amusement. “Go and get your man. You don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“No, no I do not.” Draco stood and walked from the room, waving goodbye to the Gryffindor before apparating, the piece of paper held tightly within his grasp.   
“Wait for me, Harry. I’m coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I haven't read my own story in a while, so i don't know how it flows. hopefully there isn't random hiccups or pauses in it. If there is any i am sorry! I hoe you enjoyed it nonetheless. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11   
Draco paced around the sofa that sat in his room, trying to formulate the perfect thing to say to Harry when he saw the Gryffindor. The parchment with the man’s address was sitting on the nightstand beside the collar, the paper no longer needed for the blonde had already memorized the words written on it.

“I wanted to know if….” Draco trailed off, his mutterings loud in the quiet room as he continued his path around the furniture. “No, that won’t work,” He hissed to himself, sighing as his steps slowed and he came to a halt. 

“This is harder than I imagined it would be.” Draco ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. With a huff he walked to the sofa and fell onto the cushions, staring up at the ceiling as his mind whirled. After long moments of glazed eyes and irritated mutterings, Draco decided that he should go down to the Owlery and send Harry’s gift to him. 

With that he stood and grabbed the wrapped box, walking from his room and toward the dining area. He frowned when he heard voices, his steps slowing as he padded quietly down the hall and to the rooms entrance. He stopped before he came into view, deciding that a little snooping wouldn’t hurt.

“I know he’s here, Zabini!!” An angry voice hissed, none too friendly as the person presumably yelled at the dark skinned Slytherin. “I just need to see him! I promise I won’t do anything to hurt the stupid blonde……unless he attacks me first, that is!”

Draco’s frown deepened as he listened, the voice familiar as he waited for Blaise to reply to the mystery man. 

“Why the hell should I let you see him?” Blaise scoffed, his tone a clear indication at how truly annoyed he was. “You can’t just barge in here unannounced and demand attention. That isn’t how it works in pure blood society.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about your ‘pureblood society’!! I just need to speak with Malfoy! It’s important!” The man shouted, Draco starting when he realized it was Ron Weasley. 

“And I already said that nothing is important enough to Draco for you to break into my home and scream at him.” Blaise said, his voice raised slightly as irritation got the better of him and bled through his mask. 

Silence greeted the Slytherins words, the tension in the air pliable as Blaise waited for the redhead to respond. Draco strained his ears and crept closer to the door, freezing when one word was uttered from the Gryffindors mouth.

“Harry,” Ron paused, his voice quiet. “It’s about Harry.”

Draco inhaled sharply when it registered what Weasley had said, deciding to step in before Blaise could respond. He slid silently into the doorway of the room, crossing his arms over his chest as the two men before him turned in his direction.

“What,” Draco paused, inhaling deeply before continuing, his eyes and voice filled with ramson steel. “About Harry?”

O0O

Draco stared into the redheads eyes, his jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. “What about Harry?” He asked, taking a step closer when the redhead didn’t respond. Draco growled in frustration and stalked forward, his lip curled into a snarl. “What about Harry?”

Ron ignored the blonde and instead stared, shocked as his gaze widened and his jaw dropped. “M-Malfoy?” He stuttered, trying to understand how the blonde had managed to change in so little time. 

Draco’s skin was waxy and pale, bruises under his eyes and cheekbones jotting from his skin. His body was rail thin and fragile, his weight lose evident. His clothes were dirty and rumbled, his hair tangled and greasy as the light from the room reflected off the oily tresses. The worst part of it all was the empty stare, the usual fire lacking even as Draco sneered.

Ron was ripped away from his inner observations when the blonde growled at him, his white teeth flashing threateningly. 

“What about Harry?” Draco’s fingers clenched around the fabric of his shirt, his nails digging into his palms. He was about to ask again when the Weasley finally opened his mouth to speak, his gaze still wide and dumbfounded as he stared.

“Harry…….” Ron trailed off, hesitating before just blurting it out. “He needs you.” 

Draco blinked, startled at that before he grimaced and shook his head. “No, no he doesn’t. He made that point quite clear that day in his office.” The blonde felt a jolt of pain before shrugging it off, not wanting to feel anything even as his fingers tightened around the wrapped box he held. 

Before Draco was finished talking the Gryffindor was already shaking his head, his eyes somber. “That’s where you’re wrong,” Ron said, his voice a soft sigh as he reached up and rubbed his temples. “As much as I hate saying it, Harry needs you know more than ever. Ever since the day in his office he hasn’t been the same.” 

Draco paused at that, unsure. “What do you mean?” He inquired finally, his arms tightening across his chest as he waited for the redhead to respond.

“He doesn’t have any motivation anymore,” Ron replied, his eyes dropping to stare at the ground before he continued. “He hasn’t gone to work in days and does nothing but drink and stare out the window.” Draco winced at that, knowing that if it wasn’t for Blaise he would be in a similar state.

Ron shrugged a shoulder before he glanced up, his eyes hard. “No matter what we do, it does no good. He’s heart sore and doesn’t know how to fix it because he thinks he has ruined his chance with you. He regrets what he says, but he doesn’t know if you will forgive him.” Ron’s lip twisted as he remembered the condition Harry had been in before he had left.

“I’ve already forgiven him,” Draco said softly, his shoulders tense. 

“I know that.” Ron grinned wanly, shifting his stance as he glanced off to the side. “Hermione told me about the time you came into her office. To be honest, before than I didn’t think you were very good for Harry. But Hermione made me see that I was wrong and that we had to do everything in our power to help get you two together.”

“But why? Why me?” Draco suddenly hissed, his eyes wary. “I was a prick to you during out schoolyard years and you did nothing but hate me. How can you just forget all that and allow me a chance at redemption with your male best friend?”

Ron shrugged, his robes rustling as he moved. “Because you make him happy.”

Draco was shocked into silence, not knowing how to respond. 

“I have never seen him smile as much as he does than when he is talking about you. It was the same when you were in cat form, even if we didn’t know it then.” Ron sighed, face tired. “Harry needs you, even if you don’t believe it.” Ron eyes suddenly filled with an inner fire, his jaw set and determined. “So, instead of wasting time, I think you should go and convince Harry that what you two have is something special.”

Draco felt his eyes water before he ruthlessly pushed his feelings away, not wanting the Weasley to see his very raw emotions. “I will,” Draco replied, his stance becoming more confident. He saw the Gryffindors shoulders relax and realized in that moment how worried he was about his friend.

“But, I have one thing I need to know.” Draco paused before continuing, a frown resting on his lips. “What really changed your mind about me? It couldn’t have been Granger. Even she couldn’t convince you to transform your opinion on something you felt so strongly about. So………..what changed your mind?”

Ron hesitated as he pondered on what to say, his forehead wrinkling as he thought. “It was the day you came to my home and apologized to my mother.” He locked eyes with the Slytherin in front of him as he spoke, gaze trying to puzzle out the man before him. “That is when I changed my view on you.”

Draco nodded, grateful that he had given the gifts to the Weasleys in person rather than by mail. “Fair enough.” Draco inclined his head, the fire inside slowly burning brighter as he smiled for the first time in days. “Now, if you would excuse me I have an exclusive Gryffindor to catch.”

Blaise, who had been watching the exchange in silence, snorted, rolling his eyes at the blonde as the man turned to leave. He jumped when, instead of racing down the hall, the other Slytherin whirled around and shoved something into his arms, his eyes wide as he gazed into Draco’s laughing face.

“I need you to send this to Harry,” Draco demanded, making sure the dark skinned man wouldn’t drop the box as he took a step back. “The address is on a thin slip of paper that is sitting on my nightstand.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Blaise asked, exasperated.

“Because, my dear friend, I have some cleaning up to do.” Draco grinned before he turned away, walking quickly out of the room and leaving the room filled with an awkward silence behind. 

O0O

Draco took a deep breath, staring at the door that lead into Harry’s house. He slowly raised a fist to knock, but he hesitated and instead he took a step back and walked to the back of the house. He stopped underneath a partially opened window, glad that the Gryffindor hadn’t thought to close it. Even when Draco had been here previously the window had always been open, allowing whatever breeze that passed by to drift through the window and into the house.

Draco stared, inhaling deeply before allowing his body to contort and change. The shift took less time than he thought and in mere moments he was looking up at a higher window, the cold ground chilling his paws. 

With a small wiggle of his hind quarters he managed to make it onto the wooden sill, sliding through the open space and into the room on the other side. He glanced around, taking in the darkened room and empty bed before jumping to ground level and creeping into the hallway.

No sound came from inside the house, the stillness echoing as the white cat made his way into the living room. With a racing heart Draco walked toward the coffee table, searching for the Gryffindor when a muffled groan made him freeze. 

Draco turned, staring at the couch that sat in front of the Floo, his eyes widening and chest giving a painful thud at what he saw. 

Oh, Harry. No…..Draco thought, taking a step forward as he gazed at the Gryffindor who was sprawled on top of soft cushions. 

The once proud man was nothing more than a mess now, his hair tangled and skin waxy. He was pressed into the back of the couch, empty bottles of fire whiskey strewn around him. His glasses were thrown onto the coffee table, the lenses dirty with fingerprint smears. 

Draco exhaled shakily, jumping onto the coffee table and pushing the glasses away from him as he sat and waited. He didn’t move for minutes on end, purring softly to wake the Gryffindor. He kneaded the table beneath him, hoping that the scratching sound would rouse the man. Sure enough Harry stirred, groaning as he raised an arm and rubbed his eyes. 

The Gryffindor sighed and flopped onto his back, slowly turning as he became aware of the scratching sound that came from next to him. Harry turned his head, staring with dead eyes at the white cat that sat in front of him, the feline stilling and waiting for a reaction. 

Moonlight drifted into the room as Harry lay there, unmoving amongst empty glass bottles. Draco stared, not knowing what to expect when the Gryffindor finally spoke, his voice a gentle mummer of pain and agony. Nothing could prepare Draco for the resonating mutters of a tortured man, his heart stopping as tears filled Harry’s eyes. 

“Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

“Draco.” 

Draco froze, his body shivering slightly at the broken noise emitting from the Gryffindors mouth.

“Draco,” Harry repeated, struggling to sit up. 

Draco felt his heart break at how weak the Gryffindor was, his tail flicking as he took a step back. He knew he had to change into his human form, but he hesitated. He didn’t know what he was going to say or how all this would play out. 

The Slytherin was nervous of showing his face, not wanting to know what emotion would reflect from the Gryffindors eyes when he saw him. Draco sighed inwardly, realizing that there would have been no point in coming and breaking in if he hadn’t wanted to talk.

With that he gave a shudder, his body changing. A moment later he was sitting on the coffee table, his head down so he wouldn’t see the other man’s reaction. The blonde jumped when he heard a cut off sob, his head snapping up and eyes widening.

“It was you,” Harry breathed, tears gathering in his eyes. “All that time, it was you all along. I never believed it, even after Blaise had taken you away.” The Gryffindor pushed himself up, the smell of alcohol overpowering. “Merlin, I hated you so much in that moment.”

Draco’s heart gave a painful lurch, his breath stuttering briefly in his chest before he exhaled in a rush. “What……” He trailed off, his eyes dropping to the floor. “What about now?” He finally asked, his voice breaking. “Do you still hate me?” 

Silence meet his question, the stillness causing him to raise his eyes. 

“Yes, I still hate you. With everything that makes me, me,” Harry said softly, voice devoid of emotion as he rubbed the glistening tears from his eyes. “I told you already, didn’t I? I would never forgive you for not showing yourself to me.”

“You know I had no other choice but to keep my identity hidden!” Draco snapped, anger getting the best of him as his heart slowly tore. 

“You did have a choice!” Harry snarled back, his eyes reflecting a dead light even as he glared. “You had a choice and you chose to stay quiet about what you really are! Even after I ended up confessing my feelings you still stayed silent!”

Draco winced at that, his eyes dropping as he fisted his robes. “I had to. I didn’t know what you would have done if I had shown you my true form. I thought that you would turn away from me and leave me behind. Which, true to my fears, happened right after you found out the truth.” 

Draco heard a sharp gasp of breath, not bothering to look up to see whatever emotion reflected in the Gryffindors eyes. “I know what I did and I regret it.” Draco’s eyes suddenly snapped up, trapping the man with the intensity of his gaze. “But I don’t regret the time I spent with you.”

“Well, I do.” The words froze Draco where he sat, a chilling cold slowly creeping up his chest and throat. “I don’t know what your goal was in keeping silent, but I hope you have enough dirt for the Daily prophet,” Harry snarled, his fingers digging into the couch cushions. 

Draco stared, not knowing what to say to get through the Gryffindors thick head. He inhaled shakily, trying to shove the frost back as he clenched his jaw. “I never wanted to get information on you for the prophet. For me, maybe, but not for Rita. I would never do that to you.”

Harry chuckled dryly at that, leaning forward and bowing his head. “But that’s not quite true, now is it?” He inquired, skin ashy as he glanced up. “In Hogwarts you would do everything to find something on me to blab to others and I doubt that that has changed.”

Draco opened his mouth to argue but Harry cut him off.

“No, you don’t get to try and convince me otherwise,” Harry growled, his shoulders tense. “All I want is for you to leave. I don’t need you dirtying my home.”

Draco’s heart crystallized, a fragile shell of ice surrounding him as he nodded and stood. He paused before turning, bowing slowly to the man who sat silently on the couch. “Goodbye,” The blonde muttered, spinning on his heel and walking from the room. 

He had barely made it into the hallway before the ice cracked, panic and raw emotion overwhelming him as he staggered. He threw out a hand and tried to find his balance, his gaze falling onto the table beside him. 

He stiffened, heart pounding painfully as he saw the wrapped box he had given Harry. It lay unopened and discarded, almost hidden by the clutter that was scattered along the table’s surface. Draco drew in a pained breath, pushing himself off the wall and stumbling to the door. He went to open it when someone suddenly pulled from the other side, the blonde staggering and running into a warm body.

Draco glanced up and locked eyes with Neville Longbottom before he pushed himself away, slipping by him with a muttered apology as his mind screamed at him. With a barely contained sob of pain he apparated, hoping that he could make it home without falling apart.

O0O

Draco stumbled, thankful that all of his limbs were intact from his hasty apparation. He quickly turned and ran toward his bed, falling into it as he reached for the nightstand and pulled out his wand. With a heavy heart he spelled the room so no one was allowed in who would do him harm. 

When that was finished he threw the stick of wood onto the table beside him, curling in a ball and staring at the ceiling of his room in Malfoy Manor. Long moments passed and the blonde thought he had dogged another attack when panic began to slowly gnaw at him, steady and sure as it consumed his mind with paranoid thoughts and anxious screaming.

“No, no no no……” Draco muttered, curling up tighter as he pressed the heel of his hands against his ears to block out the noise. “Not again…..please, not again,” Draco moaned, pressing his face into his knees as voices echoed harshly in his mind.

“Make it stop…..Make it stop!” Draco sobbed, panting raggedly as his heart pounded in his ears. 

All that time, it was you all along.

Draco shouted hoarsely when Harry’s voice threaded through his thoughts, the blonde knowing that if he couldn’t stop the attack soon that it would be drawn out until he lost consciousness. 

I hated you so much in that moment.

Draco gritted his teeth, body shuddering violently as a wailing cry ripped at his throat. 

All I want is for you to leave. I don’t need you dirtying my home.

With a yell of pure agony Draco jumped up and grabbed his wand, spells flying through the room as tears poured from his eyes. 

O0O

Draco stared up at the ceiling, uncaring of the man standing over him. He heard a sigh and he glanced over, unfeeling as Blaise reached down and picked him up.

“What have you done to yourself?” Blaise muttered, cradling the filthy cat in his arms as he walked to the bathroom. He slid past a broken wall and fallen sections of ceiling, knowing without asking that it was all the blondes doing. 

“You are quite dirty, my friend. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Blaise hummed, placing Draco gently on a pile of lush towels that sat on the counter. The dark skinned Slytherin shrugged off his robes and rolled up his sleeves, waving his wand to fill the bathtub with steaming water before pocketing it. 

“Now, after we get you cleaned up I think we should eat.” Blaise grabbed Draco and set him in the water, making sure to have a firm hold on the cat’s scruff. “You know, disappearing like that isn’t such a good thing.” The Slytherin said casually, taking note of the way that Draco merely hung from his grip instead of struggling. 

“Instead of running away you should have come to me, Draco.” Blaise admonished gently, lifting the cat up to eye level. The Slytherin paused at what he saw there, his heart lurching painful with worry for his friend. “You had another panic attack, didn’t you?”

Draco winced, finally responding to the man in front of him as he lowered his eyes and nodded once.

“Why didn’t you come to me? I had to hear it from Neville. He had been running so fast in trying to find me that he was out of breath,” Blaise said, smirking at the image before he rubbed shampoo into Draco’s fur and washed it out with water. “When he told me what had happened I was going to go and cut Potter’s throat out.”

Draco jerked at that, growling at the threat to his love. 

“Oh, hush. I wasn’t really going to do it…….well, until I found you of course.” Blaise lifted the now clean cat from the water, setting the feline down before grabbing a towel to dry him off. “You’re lucky I managed to find you so quickly. If it had been another day of me looking and coming up with nothing Neville would have had my arse…………and not in a good way.”

Draco nearly snorted at that, sighing in relief as his fur was toweled dry and brushed. 

“Now, I’m going to apparate us to my Manor. When we get there I want you to change into your human form and get dressed.” Blaise threw the towel onto the counter before taking a step back and grabbing his robes. “And don’t you dare think you can run away to the tropics or something. I really don’t want to have to go on another wild goose chase.”

Draco froze when an idea sparked in his mind, energy filling his limbs as he began to plan. He mewled when Blaise picked him up, the dark skinned man chuckling as he apparated and left the Malfoy Manor behind.

O0O

“No, absolutely not,” Blaise said, his voice not broaching any sort of argument as Draco glared at him.

“It’s not your choice, now is it? I can do what I want and I want to go to the Wizarding Islands.” Draco crossed his arms, the man across the table from him sneering.

“It’s called the Bermuda triangle, Draco. It isn’t classified as Wizarding Islands anymore.”

“Don’t care. I’m going and there is nothing you can do to stop me,” Draco snarled, his eyes blazing bright as determination settled on his facial features. 

“But why Draco? Why in the world would you want to travel halfway across the world for an island?” Blaise shouted, angry beyond words as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him. “Why?!”

“To get away!” Draco bellowed, his teeth clenched. “To get away…..” The Slytherin repeated, his shoulders slumping as his gaze dropped to the table between them. “I have to leave. I need to go somewhere that will allow me peace.” The blonde exhaled through his nose, glancing up and locking eyes with the man in front of him. “Wherever I look there is something there to remind me of him. I just can’t do it, Blaise. I need time to myself to sort out my feelings.”

Blaise sighed, nodding slowly as he chuckled. “You always get your way, don’t you?”

“Not always,” Draco muttered, thinking back to the fiery Gryffindor before he shoved it aside and stood. “Well, I’m going to go pack. I should have the port key by tomorrow and then I’m leaving.”

“How long will you be away?” Blaise inquired, standing and following the blonde as the man walked to his room.

“I’m thinking about two to three months. It will give me enough time to sort myself out and find some rare plants for potions.” Draco walked into his room and grabbed his wand, flicking it so all his clothes were packed in a small black bag.

“Well, I won’t be here when you leave. I have a prior engagement with Neville,” Blaise said, reaching forward and grabbing the other Slytherin by his shoulder. “So, I will have to say my goodbyes here.” He drew Draco into a hug, thumping his back firmly and squeezing before releasing him. “You better write me. I don’t want my favorite blonde to get all lonesome.”

Draco laughed at that, hugging Blaise one more time before stepping back. He flashed the man a bright smile, his teeth shining in the dim light of the room. “Oh, I won’t get lonely. I’ll be surrounded by killer forests. They tend to keep you on your toes.”

Blaise rolled his eyes and walked out, waving one last time before he shut the door, leaving the Slytherin alone as the door clicked shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, and im sorry that i dont have more fanfic on this sight. I will try to post more on this one as well as fanfic.net.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Draco wiped his forehead with an already damp rag, the sun shining bright above him as he sawed at the vines that he was holding onto. A month and a half has gone by since he relocated to a small village that thrived on the Wizarding Islands, the small hut that he had built now his home.

Of course he had used magic for the structure of the building, but other than that he had created it with his own hands, his fingers and palms now calloused from working, the toughened skin as familiar as the forest around him.

Draco sighed as he straightened, placing a hand on his back and twisting to pop the bones and ease his sore muscles. He groaned in pleasure pain when he heard a loud crack, his shoulders slumping as he rubbed and kneaded. 

“Damn……it’s too hot,” Draco muttered, glancing up at blazing sun as he picked up his tools and carried them to the shed that stood beside his home. After stowing them away he took of the straw hat that he had been wearing, his skin a soft gold from baking in the sun for weeks on end. 

He walked to the front of his hut, glancing around at the people strolling to and fro and the small buildings that stood next to a dirt road. “Beautiful,” Draco muttered before striding into his home and closing the net door behind him.

He slowly toed off his boots and threw them beside the door, his eyes lazily trailing over the interior of his hut as he ripped his sweat soaked shirt off. 

The entire building was made up of three rooms and a bathroom, the outside of the house seemingly only containing one room. Magic allowed Draco to have a bedroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Of course, most of the people here knew about magic and was very tolerant of it but that didn’t mean Draco was going to wave his wand around instead of building what he would live in. 

Now, looking at all the he had accomplished, a warm feeling of pride started to burn in his chest, his smile soft as he gazed around his home. Draco stared for a moment longer before walking to the window next to the door, pulling the dried plants off their strings and making his way to his potions cabinet. 

He plucked and sliced what he needed to keep, placing them in glass jars that were near to bursting. After he was finished he threw the rest outside and closed his door, locking it as he walked to the kitchen. 

Just as he was passing through a faint rustling made him freeze, his entire body tensed as he whirled around and whipped out his wand. 

“If you think that you can break into my home without permission, than your judgment is thin at best,” Draco said calmly as his eyes searched the living room. He heard another swishing sound to his left and he turned, aiming his wand as his eyes narrowed. “Show yourself before I do something I won’t regret.”

Draco waited, his arm raised and steady as a tense silence echoed around the room. Just when Draco thought he had imagined it all a shimmery figure suddenly materialized in front of him, a swishing noise breaking the still silence as a familiar face appeared. 

Draco gasped, his eyes widening as he dropped his arm, his heart lurching painfully in his chest.

“Harry?”

O0O

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked, still disbelieving as Harry bent down and grabbed his cloak off the floor. 

“I’m here for you,” Harry replied, his voice soft as he shrunk his cloak and put it into the pocket of his shorts. Draco stared at the man’s bare legs for a moment before he caught himself, his gaze snapping up and locking with the Gryffindors.

“Yes, but why?” Draco asked, his disbelief quickly being burned away by red hot anger.

“To apologize…..” Harry replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he gazed at the Slytherin through his lashes. “I also came here to try and convince you to come back home.”

Draco gritted his teeth, his fingernails digging into his palm as he growled. “What right do you think you have to come here after you sent me away?” He asked, his voice low and cold as his eyes narrowed. 

Harry winced, his fingers dropping from his neck as he shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted. “I know what I did, okay? I regret it, just like I do with everything I said to you after you changed your form,” Harry said, sighing before he raised his eyes. His gaze pierced through the Slytherin as Harry took a step forward, his fingers balled into fists in his pockets. “That’s why I came here. To apologize to you for being such a prat.”

“You don’t have to apologize for speaking the truth,” Draco said as he crossed his arms, his wand never leaving his hand. He saw Harry blink and then stare at him, his gaze unreadable. 

“Nothing I said was true, Draco. How could you believe that?”

“Because of the way you said it,” Draco snapped, anger slowly welling up inside as the emotions he had pushed away for weeks came back with a vengeance. “You were quite sincere last we spoke.”

“But I wasn’t!” Harry burst out, his hands flinging up as he shouted. “I didn’t mean what I said!”

“Then why did you!?” Draco bellowed, his knuckles white as his fingers gripped his wand too tightly. “Why did you say those things if you didn’t mean it?” Draco shouted, hurt and anger coloring his voice as his shoulders tensed. “Why did you tell me how much you hated me if you didn’t?” The Slytherin growled, his cheeks flushed. “Why?!” 

Harry gritted his teeth, obviously struggling with what to say as Draco took a step forward. 

“Why? Why did you say it?!” 

“Because I was afraid!” Harry finally shouted, the silence following his statement sudden and overwhelming. Harry sighed, glancing at the rough wood floor before his gaze snapped up. “I was afraid……of what would happen if I didn’t send you away. Of what would happen when you realized you never loved me at all.”

“And how would you know that?” Draco inquired, the soft timber of his voice filling the air between them. “You never asked me. The only thing you did was push me as far away as possible.” Draco swallowed against a dry throat, turning his head away as emotion threatened to pull him under. He didn’t know whether he should keep breathing through it or drown, not being able to see which option would be easier to handle. “Do you really think I would be able to forgive you?”

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, his chest expanding before he exhaled shakily. “No, I didn’t think you would to be honest,” Harry replied, rocking back on his heels. 

“Well…….” Draco paused, hesitating before giving into feeling and diving under. “Luckily for you, I am a very forgiving man,” He said, smiling wanly when the Gryffindors head snapped up to stare at him. “But I do have to ask one thing……”

Harry nodded, wary but curios. 

“What made you change your mind?” Draco asked, his head tilted to the side as his anger and hurt began draining away. 

“It was the others actually,” Harry replied, suddenly looking sheepish as he rubbed his neck. “Neville ripped me a new one after I told you to leave.” The Gryffindor winced when he said that, not liking the memories from that night. “He told me to get off my ass and go after you. I refused because of my stupid pride, but then he told me what you looked like before you were gone. I felt like the worst bastard in the world.”

Harry sighed before continuing, knowing the blonde deserved an explanation after all the hurt he had caused. “I tried going after you, once I was sober of course, but you were gone. I had a screaming match with Zabini before the man decided to attack me with the memories he had. After that I decided to go to everyone and talk them into letting me see their remembering’s of you.” Harry paused, his eyes striking as he stared at the man in front of him. “That’s when I realized how much you had changed and I fell in love with you all over again.”

Draco felt his heart shatter at that, his eyes stinging as he stared at the floor. “Why didn’t you just tell me? Why push me away? Even if you were afraid you didn’t have to say the things you did.”

“I know, and I regret ever saying anything that would hurt you. I guess it was my bruised pride that made me lash out.” Harry slowly reached forward and gently grabbed the blonde’s arms. “I’m so sorry for what I did, and if I could go back into time and change it I would in a heartbeat.” 

Draco sniffled, the Gryffindors warm palm scorching his skin. “Do you realize how hurt I was?” He asked, wanting to get everything off his chest. 

“I do, I swear that I do,” Harry said softly, his voice filled with a small sense of urgency as he started to draw Draco closer to him step by step as he spoke. “I will never hurt you like that again, I promise.”

Draco took a step forward, his eyes still on the floor as the warmth emitting from Harry’s body drew closer to him each step he took. “Did Blaise show you the attacks I had?” He asked, his voice barely audible as he waited for a reply.

“Yes, yes he did.” Harry pulled the blonde a little closer, his gaze severe. “I am so, so sorry, Draco. I never realized how hurt you were until then. It broke my heart when he showed me,” Harry whispered, his tone somber. “Never again, Draco. Never again will I allow that to happen, I promise.” He repeated, reaching forward with his other hand and gripping the Slytherins bicep. “Please, Draco. Let me love you like you deserve.”

Draco broke at that, flinging himself at Harry as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Oh, Merlin. I love you so much. Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me,” He whispered, his voice cracking as Harry rocked and shushed at him.

“I won’t, Draco. I won’t ever leave.” Harry vowed, his eyes holding a soft promise as he held the blonde, the Slytherin drowning in his emotions as he muttered into his neck. “I won’ leave. You are mine, Draco. Mine.”

“Yours, only yours.” Draco chanted as his arms tightened. 

“Always?”

“Always.”

O0O

Draco gasped when Harry suddenly shoved him into the wall, pressing their bodies together as he slowly ran his hands down the Slytherins sides. “H-Harry….” Draco moaned, tilting his chin so his neck was bared. “D-Don’t you think we should have a dinner date before the sex bit?” He asked even as he thrust his hips forward and tugged the Gryffindor closer. 

“I’ll take you out when you move in with me.”

“Is that a bribe?” Draco asked breathlessly, gasping when Harry leaned forward and bit his neck. 

“And if it is?” Harry growled, voice darkened by lust. “I need you, Draco. Now. If you seriously want to wait you might want to tell me before I end up sucking you off.” 

Draco gasped, his hips stuttering as heat spilled into his veins. “Fuck….No waiting,” He muttered, suddenly grabbing Harry by the hair and yanking his head back. “But I want to be buggered on a bed, not against a wall.”

Harry bared his teeth at the blonde, his pupils swallowing the colors of his eyes as he snapped his hips and pinned Draco to the wood paneling. “Fine, but you better hurry. I don’t know what I will do if we wait too long to get to a bed.”

Draco shuddered, the dark note in the Gryffindors voice causing blood to run south and fill his already hardening erection. “Down the hall, to the left,” He instructed, grabbing Harry by the collar of his shirt and locking lips with him as they stumbled down the hall. 

Harry moaned, sucking on the blondes tongue as he dug his nails into Draco’s round arse, slamming the man’s bedroom door shut with his foot as they staggered to a halt. He licked along the Slytherins teeth and played with his bottom lip, kissing and nipping until Draco was a mess. 

“Oh, fuck. Harry…” Draco groaned, tilting his head away slightly so he could see Harry’s facial expression. The Gryffindors eyes were hooded and dark, his lips parted as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. A heated flush spread through the Slytherins body as he drowned in those fiery eyes, Draco’s legs buckling as he went down to his knees.

Before Harry could blink the blonde was ripping his belt from the loops and unzipping his pants, shoving them to his ankles before leaning forward and swallowing the Gryffindors prick to the root.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, his hips snapping involuntarily as he fisted the Slytherins blonde locks. “Goddammit, Draco. A little warning next time?” He growled as he tugged on the other man’s hair.

Draco hummed, not bothering to answer as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He felt a wash of satisfaction when he heard the Gryffindor cry out, his cock twitching and dribbling pre-cum. The blonde’s eyelids fluttered when the slightly bitter sweet taste of Harry coated his tongue and throat, his fingers digging into the Gryffindors thighs as he bobbed his head.

“Draco….” Harry moaned, his voice liquid as he arched his spine and clenched his stomach muscles. “That feels amazing…..tighten your throat a little more. There you go…..ah, yes.” 

Draco practically melted as moans drifted from the Gryffindors mouth, hot and sensual as Harry gripped his hair to keep him still as he started to rock his hips. 

“So good, Draco,” Harry groaned, raking his fingers through the blonde’s hair in a rough caress. 

Draco mewled, the sound muffled by the Gryffindors hard cock as he swallowed, flicking his tongue under the crown of Harry’s prick. He shuddered when Harry yanked at his hair, the pain overlaid by pleasure as he raked his nails down the Gryffindors legs. 

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped, his head tilted back as his eyelids fluttered and his mouth dropped open. He trembled, his legs locking up and chest heaving as his orgasm started at the beginning of his spine and spread outward. “Oh, fuck!”

Draco surged forward, burying the Gryffindors cock down his throat as he swallowed. He heard the man above him give a broken cry, spurts of cum filling his mouth as he shuddered and moaned.

“Draco…..” Harry whimpered, legs nearly buckling as he panted. He tugged on that blonde hair as he glanced down, his eyes glassy and dazed. He inhaled sharply when Draco looked up at him and slowly pulled off his cock, his lips glossy from spit and pre-cum. 

The Slytherin sucked one more time before releasing the man’s softening erection, his mouth coming off with a filthy pop as he swallowed and licked his lips.

“You taste even better than I imagined,” Draco said roughly, his throat slightly hoarse as he ran his tongue over his teeth to gather every drop of Harry’s cum. “Bitter sweet.”  
Harry immediately grabbed the blonde and threw him onto the raised platform bed, his already frayed control snapping from the sultry image of Draco swallowing, and enjoying, his cum.

Draco yelped when his back hit the mattress, bouncing once before a warm body draped over his. He moaned, reaching up and tugging on the man’s hair as he mouthed at his neck.

“Harry,” Draco whispered, his warm breath fanning the Gryffindors skin. “Give it to me.”

Harry growled, rearing back and ripping off the rest of Draco’s clothes as his eyes grew dark and dangerous. “Alright, but remember……you asked for it.” He lunged forward, locking lips with the Slytherin and moaning when he tasted himself.

Draco gasped, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck when a sudden sharp bite of pain made him jolt. “What-” He moaned, the burn a dull throb as Harry leaned away slightly and smirked at him.

“You like a little pain with your pleasure, I noticed,” Harry whispered, digging his nails into the soft skin of the Slytherins thighs. The blonde grunted, twisting as his cock twitched and leaked onto his stomach, the pool of pre-cum glistening in the low light of the room. “So fucking hot, Draco.”

Draco blushed, beginning to pant as he wiggled and spread his legs. “You like that? Me being into a little pain?” He asked, his voice hesitant as he reached down and combed his fingers through the Gryffindors hair.

“Fuck yes,” Harry replied, his breath hot as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the blondes happy trail. “To be honest, it would be kind of boring if I couldn’t hurt you a little……” Harry nipped at the skin above Draco’s navel, his sharp teeth leaving behind a red mark. “Good for you that I like hurting my lovers, even if it’s only a scratch here or a bite there,” He muttered as he reached up and raked his nails down the blondes chest, leaving behind trails of pink.

Draco gasped, shuddering as the muscles in his stomach locked up. “Shit,” He groaned, his back arching slightly as the dull burn from the scratch marks throbbed and pulsed hotly. “More, Harry. Hurt me more. I need it,” Draco mewled, rubbing his bent knee along the Gryffindors side.

“Oh, don’t worry, love. I’ll take good care of you,” Harry said as he slowly reached up, grabbing the blonde’s wrists and stroking the soft skin with his thumbs. “My beautiful, dirty, Dragon.”

Draco whimpered as the pet name rolled off Harry’s tongue, the image of his collar forming in his mind. He grunted when Harry suddenly shoved his hands above his head, grabbing both wrists with one hand and playing with the blonde’s nipple with the other.

“Where do you keep your lube?” Harry asked, his cheeks flushed.

“I-In the top drawer of my nightstand,” Draco gasped, twisting under the man’s body as he spread his legs wider.

Harry hummed, switching hands and reaching for the drawer, pulling it open and rummaging inside, frowning when his fingers encountered something soft. “What....?” He muttered, pulling the object from the drawer and staring.

Draco, noticing the Gryffindor’s stillness, glanced up, his eyes widening at what the man held between his fingers. “H-Harry…..put that back,” The blonde ordered, feeling near panic overwhelm him as his most treasured object was gripped loosely. “P-Put it back.”

Harry glanced up at the blonde’s tone, the collar he had given the Slytherin cradled in his hand. When he realized how panicked Draco was he quickly put the item back where it belong, grabbing the lube instead as he tried to soothe the blonde with his voice. 

“It’s okay, Draco. I put it back,” He whispered, peppering the man’s face with kisses. “I put it back.”

Draco trembled slightly, his wrists still restrained as he drew in a shake breath and relaxed slowly. When he realized how he had freaked he blushed, glancing away from Harry’s questioning eyes. “I-I’m sorry about that. It’s just…..”

“It’s just what, Draco?”

Draco hesitated before answering, his eyes downcast. “It’s a gift that you gave me when none was needed to be given,” He answered slowly, trying to organize his words into coherent sentences. “It’s the first thing you have ever given me that was thought of with love instead of hate. It gave me hope in trying to get you to become mine.” Draco paused, his voice growing steadily quieter as he continued. “It also helped me whenever I was in the middle of an attack. That’s why I freaked out so badly when you touched it. It’s associated with ‘safe’, so when someone other than me handles it I become panicked.”

Harry nodded slowly at that as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto the blonde’s forehead. “I understand, Draco. I won’t touch it again, I promise.” He said, rubbing slow circles along the Slytherins wrist as he cooed softly. “I’m glad you like it.”

Draco blushed, the soothing massage causing him to go limp on the mattress as his earlier panic disappeared. “Sorry about flipping out. I think I was just startled about you suddenly holding it.”

“It’s fine, Draco. I won’t mess with the collar until you say that it’s okay.” Harry slowly drew back, rubbing noses with the man underneath him as he smiled softly. “Now, since that is over, I think we should continue where we left off.”

“Please.”

O0O

“Fuck!” Draco shouted, sweat sliding down his skin as he rolled his hips and moaned.

Harry smirked above him, three of his fingers buried in the Slytherins arse as he watched the man thrash. He twitched his fingers, rubbing the blonde’s prostate as he bit his lip and kept Draco’s arms stretched out above his head.

“Come on! It’s been long enough!” Draco sobbed, his voice on the verge of breaking as he rolled his hips and fucked himself onto the Gryffindors fingers. “Harry!”

Harry had stretched Draco out with his fingers as he bit and sucked marks into his skin, rubbing against the man’s prostate as he scissored his fingers and loosened his hole. He had been at it for minutes at a time, wanting the blonde to fall apart underneath him before he slid inside.

“Not yet, Draco.” Harry muttered, tugging harshly on the Slytherins nipple and relishing his sharp cry.

“Please!” Draco wailed, chest heaving as he panted. He shouted when Harry thrusted his fingers and jabbed brutally against his prostate, his entire body jolting at the whiplash of pleasure pain. “Harry!”

Harry trembled at the absolute lust in the Slytherins voice, his cock twitching between his legs as Draco spread himself shamelessly and rode his fingers with abandon. Pre-cum pooled on the blondes belly, his cock leaking profusely as he rocked and thrust his hips. 

“Gorgeous,” Harry muttered, finally deciding that the blonde had had enough and was ready to be taken. He slowly withdrew his fingers, breath stuttering at the blonde’s desperate cry as he clamped down. “It’s okay, Draco. I’ll give you something better than just my fingers.”

Draco sobbed, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed as he thrashed and begged for the Gryffindors cock. He felt hands on his thighs and he arched his back, legs spreading wide and breath stuttering in his chest when he felt the head of the Gryffindors erection press against his rim.

“Please!” Draco shouted, beyond delirious as he tried to thrust down. He gasped when Harry bit his shoulder, the pain throbbing along his spine as he keened and shuddered.

Harry soothed the blonde by running his fingers down his chest, grabbing onto trembling thighs as he reared back and tucked his legs under the Slytherins. “Shush, baby,” He cooed, rocking slowly and pushing just the head of his cock inside as he tried to calm Draco’s thrashing limbs. 

“Fuck!” The Slytherin keened, trying to pull Harry closer and deeper inside. “Harry, please.”

The Gryffindor moaned at Draco’s broken pleading, his thighs flexing as he slowly pushed past the blondes loosened entrance. 

Draco froze, arching his back as Harry filled him, his mouth parted and eyes half lidded. He stopped breathing as his thighs shook, his stomach muscles clenching at the feeling of a hard cock entering him. 

Harry paused when he felt the blonde stiffen, glancing up from where he had been staring at his prick pushing past relaxed muscles and into scorching heat. He blinked when he realized that the Slytherin was barely breathing, the blonde staring with dazed eyes at the ceiling.

“Breathe, Draco,” Harry said, reaching up and slapping the man gently on the cheek. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but just breathe for me.”

Draco nodded as his chest heaved, inhaling deeply before he began to pant. “H-Harry,” He moaned, his body coming to life as he reached down and grabbed the man’s hips. “Hurry.”

Harry nodded, grabbing the man’s thighs and pushing them out and up, shifting on his knees as he locked eyes with the blonde, right before he snapped his hips and shoved the rest of his length inside.

Draco cried out, his vision hazing slightly at the pleasure pain.

“Fuck, Draco. Even after stretching you out you’re still so tight,” Harry hissed through clenched teeth, trying to fight the urge to thrust until he was finished. 

Draco shuddered at the Gryffindors wrecked tone, clenching down onto the man’s erection and mewling. He gasped when Harry slowly withdrew before pushing back inside,   
brushing against his prostate and sending a jolt of sensation through his body.

Harry grunted when Draco raked his nails down his sides, the marks throbbing dully as he rocked his hips. He adjusted the hold he had on the Slytherin thighs, his eyes dark as he bit his lip and moaned. “I don’t think I can hold back any longer,” He muttered, leaning forward and brushing his lips against the blonde’s ear. “Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

Draco frowned, confused as he tried to focus on what the Gryffindor said when he was suddenly turned over onto his hands and knees. “Fuck!” He yelped, arching his back as he felt a pair of hands grip his waist and pull him back. 

Harry gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled out, eyes running down the Slytherins pale spine and marveling at his beauty. “Gorgeous,” He whispered, right before he snapped his hips and plunged inside.

Draco cried out, twisting the covers in his fists as he was fucked into the mattress. “Harry!” He keened, the wet sounds of the Gryffindors prick pushing into his hole causing him to blush. “Oh, Merlin!”

Harry grunted, slamming inside as he pressed his fingers into the Slytherins hip bones. He knew there would be bruises tomorrow but that fact made him proud instead of remorseful. He smirked when Draco twisted underneath him, his knees spread and back arched as he tried to take everything the Gryffindor was giving him.

”Ah! Ah…ah…” Draco moaned at nearly every stroke, his body jolting with each powerful thrust. 

Harry growled as he reached forward, grabbing Draco by the hair and pulling him up. He pressed them together, chest to back, sweat rolling off their skin as the headboard hit the wall. His pace quickened as he felt the tightening in his lower stomach, his orgasm fast approaching as he grabbed Draco’s prick with one hand and stroked.

“Oh, fuck!” Draco shouted, body convulsing as he came. “Harry!”

Harry gritted his teeth, his vision whitening when he felt the blonde tighten around him. He cried out, shuddering as semen burst from his cock and sweat rolled down his back.   
The Gryffindor cursed and dug his fingers into the blonde’s hips, feeling the man go limp right before they fell onto the mattress in a tangle of sweaty limbs. 

“Fuck….” Draco whimpered, closing his eyes as he lay there gasping. He felt Harry shift behind him and he moaned, the Gryffindors softening cock slipping from inside him and causing him to shiver. “Fuck…” He repeated, at a loss for words as his body hummed and bathed in the afterglow.

Harry chuckled, the sound breathy and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin and tugged him close. “Yep, that’s what we did but if you want to go another round you’ll have to wait. I’m not as young as I used to be.” Harry smiled when Draco burst into incredulous laughter, the warm sound washing over him. 

“You’re not even thirty yet, you insufferable idiot.” Draco chuckled, turning and snuggling against the Gryffindors chest. He wrinkled his nose when the smell of sweat and sex clogged the air around them, the scent causing a slow heat to rise in his stomach.

“I’m not an idiot. I’m loveable,” Harry corrected, reaching for his pants and pulling out his wand in order to spell them clean. He snuggled back up against the warm body beside him when he was done, rubbing his nose across the slope of the blondes neck as he hummed quietly. “I’m so happy right now.”

Draco’s heart lurched at that, his eyes filling with tears before he pushed the emotion away and cuddled the Gryffindor as hard as he could. “I love you….” He whispered, his voice muffled as he shoved his face into the other man’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, Draco.” Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherins back, pulling him tight against his chest. “I love you, too.”

O0O

“What the actual fuck……” Draco breathed, staring out at the ocean on the balcony they stood that protruded from the cliff face. “Harry….where are we?” He asked, his eyes locked on the sun that was disappearing in the horizon.

Harry came up behind the blonde, caging him in by placing his hands on either side of his body. “It’s the date I promised you so many days ago,” He replied, resting his chin on the Slytherins shoulder. They hadn’t left the hut except to gather potions ingredients in the afternoon, opting to stay inside and cuddle instead of braving the heat.

“I gathered, but where?”

“Not important,” Harry said, grabbing the blonde and spinning him around. “What’s important is that I fulfilled my promise. Will you?” He asked, referring to the blonde moving in with him.

Draco hesitated, gazing into the Gryffindors eyes and seeing only love and determination. He thought back to the days when he had lived with Harry as a cat, the laughter and eye rolls, the one sided arguments and playful fights. 

He drew on the memories from the time Harry had spent in his hut, running around and teasing each other until they ended up naked. The love and warm sounds of pure laughter ringing through the house as happiness bubbled up inside.

Draco inhaled slowly before reaching up and entwining his arms around Harry’s neck, his eyes full of adoration. “Yes, Harry. I would love to move in with you.”

Harry whooped happily and lunged, locking their lips together as the sun cast its last rays before disappearing. He quickly turned and dragged Draco behind them, running through the door into the room he had reserved for them. With moans and laughter the door slammed shut, locking with a soft resounding click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH SEX! Hey, I already know that I'm going to hell for this, but you guys have read this so....SEE YOU THERE


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Soft music echoed through quiet halls, the dim light shining in the kitchen spilling into the living room as two figures swayed gently to the music that threaded through the air. 

A golden snitch patterned with cherry blossoms floated lazily around the room, the metallic gold reflecting as it passed the window. The moon hung full outside the clear glass, the soft light piercing into the gloom.

As the snitch passed overhead the two figures danced around the room, one with skin like ivory and another with a golden tan. They twirled and swayed quietly to the music, until one began to hum the tone and tightened his arms around the man he held. 

Behind them the clock struck twelve, the soft ringing echoing around the room as the blonde buried his face into his lover’s neck. As the humming grew their movements slowed and turned liquid, in perfect unison to one another.

Draco’s eyes began to fell heavy as he rubbed his lips against the Gryffindors throat, the soft caress absentminded as he swayed to the music that was slowly growing quieter. 

“I love you, Draco,” Harry whispered, breathing in the soft scent that drifted from the blonde hair and skin.

“I love you too, Harry,” Draco replied as the music stopped, their movements never ceasing as they picked up where the music left off, their voices intertwining as they continued to dance under the light of the moon, everything ceasing to exist except for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end to my story!! I hope all who as read is has enjoyed doing so. I don't know when i will be back to post new stories, but hopefully it will be soon!! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this story on Fanfic, and I really liked it. So i decided to post it here. I hope you enjoy this story as much as me. Until next time.


End file.
